Tales of a Doktor
by Jack Doktor
Summary: Pinkie gets a letter from somepony in her past. things happen, the author finds out he sucks at summaries. rights of MLP belong to Hasbro. It's that time readers, the finale is up! epilogue and credits after ch. 10. EDIT 6/29/12: Sequel tomorrow, hope you all are ready for it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal day in the quiet town of Ponyville, many ponies were out and about near the town square, near the local bakery, Sugarcube Corner. One of the workers of the place, Pinkie Pie, was known to be quite strange. She would appear at random, but today, the door burst open as she came running out with a letter in her mouth. '_gotta find twilight..._' the pony thought as she ran through the town, barely dodging the denizens of the town. She made it to the Ponyville Library, the home of her purple unicorn friend, Twilight Sparkle. The pink pony burst through the door, the second time today, and started to call out, "TWIIILIIIGHT!" The yelling, and the door bursting open, woke up the unicorn, and she clumsily went down the stairs.

"Pinkie? Whats wrong?" the unicorn asked her hyperactive friend

"Nothings wrong, but lookie!" the pink pony held up the note she had before, which Twilight levitated to herself.

"Dear sister Pinkie," Twilight began to read aloud, "I have finished my studies in Germaney, and will be returning to Ponyville soon to move there so I can help with the lack of medical staff like they had years back. I should be arriving soon, as I am on the trip back to Canterlot, Equestria. I should be back by March twenty-second by noon, it's been far too long since I've seen any of our family. Your brother, Jack Doktor"

Twilight put the note down and gave a confused look to her pink friend, "I didn't know you had a brother, Pinkie."

Pinkie's smile grew, "He's not a bloodline brother. You see, when we were little foals, we were best friends! My family loved his, and his family loved mine. But then, about 10 years ago, his parents abandoned him, so we took him in, then the next year when I came here, he followed me here, and well, the only pony here that really met him is Big Mac and me and Derpy, because he left after six months to go and study in Germaney."

"Applejack doesn't know him?" Twilight asked her.

"Not really, she may have seen him, but he never talked to her... the only girls he talked to were me and Derpy." Pinkie explained.

"Either way, I can see why you're excited, he's arriving tomorrow!" Twilight said as she noticed the date.

"Yeah! Well, I'm off to tell the others! Big Mac will be SO happy!" pinkie said as she left the literal tree house.

Pinkie went to Rarity's Boutique, run by the white unicorn of the same name, telling Rarity about the new arrival, to which she was surprised a pony from Germaney was coming to Ponyville. Then, she went to Fluttershy's cottage, where her yellow friend stayed at and gave her a condensed version of the note and the day. Naturally, Fluttershy was nervous about meeting somepony new, but she agreed to meet him. Then, she headed a little south to find Sweet Apple Acres, where Big Mac and Applejack stayed and harvested. When she told Applejack about the day, Big Mac overheard Pinkie talking to his sister, and instantly got a smile on his face remembering the old friend of his. When she returned to town, she saw her blue pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash, and the town's mailmare, Derpy, in another argument she ran up and quickly told them about the day and the note, which caused Derpy to shout "YES!" getting confused looks from Dash. Pinkie then went back home, as it was nearly sunset, and decided to get to bed early to prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ze Doktor is in!

Pinkie frantically ran around the top floor of the bakery, setting up for an enormous party, and Rainbow Dash was there to help her set it all up.

"Pinkie, do we REALLY need all this stuff?" Dash asked as she hovered in place.

"Only the best," Pinkie groaned as she pushed a box around, "For my brother,"she gave the box another shove, "Jackie!" Pinkie then placed a few more decorations, as Dash put up the banner.

"Done," Pinkie sighed in relief, then looked at her wall clock, and gasped, "It's 11:30! Dash, tell the others to meet up at the northern gate."

"Got it," the pegasus said as she walked to the window to fly off.

"Oh! Dashie! Wanna know somethin'? Little heads up, Jackie's got a thing for pegasi like you," Pinkie said, with a wink and a smile, getting a deep blush from the blue pony.

"Y-yeah... well, I-I'm off!" Rainbow stuttered as she flew out the window of pinkie's party/bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, there were ten ponies gathered up at the northern gate into Ponyville, where they could see Canterlot in the distance. The ponies gathered were all friends of pinkie, or had known Doktor from many years ago. Twilight was standing there, trying to calm down their friend Fluttershy. Applejack and Rarity were arguing about how they should look for Doktor, as he is from another country, even though he did live in Ponyville once before. Derpy and Big Mac were there as well, for they were friends of Doktor when they were all younger, and were talking about how much they think he's changed. Then there were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, consisting of Applebloom, applejack and Big Mac's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, and Scootaloo, a filly who sees Rainbow Dash as her sister, even though they aren't. Finally, there was Rainbow herself, with the same deep blush from before, which brought up a curiosity in Scootaloo.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Scootaloo asked her role model.

Rainbow shook her head furiously to clear it, then spoke, "yeah, I'm fine, Scoot, why you asking?"

Scoot walked up to her, and touched Dash's cheeks, "You had this dark, dark blush! I thought you were sick or something!"

"No no, I'm fine, but uh, thanks for asking though," Dash said as she looked away in embarassment.

Scootaloo was about to say something when a familiar voice called out, Pinkie's, "Alright! Everypony here?" They all responded in confirmation, and not a moment too soon. Fluttershy, who was used to her quiet volume, heard some music and brought it up with her group, loud enough to be heard over her friends.

(cue this music: www. youtube .com/watch?v=pGXV1c7VcG0)

"Does anypony hear that?" the quiet pegasus asked the group, and the others tried to listen to it.

"Sounds like.. an accordion..." Twilight said, listening to the sound, and the others began to listen to it, and heard it too, and they began to question this annomaly, until the music began to pick up pace, then had violins and got some drums.

"No, I hear something else..." Scoot said, not knowing the term for the instruments being used.

"What is that!" Applejack yelled, pointing off in the distance where a strange contraption can be seen.

Pistons are seen off in the distance moving to the beat, then as the music ends, a pony is seen in front of the carriage with the pistons.

(end music)

Then, the pony can be heard talking to... itself? Pinkie had a giant smile on her face and bounced about, they all agreed on one thing, this was the happiest they had ever seen her.

The carriage pulled up and the pony was able to be seen, it was a unicorn stallion, with a coat brighter white than Rarity's own, and had a dark red mane and tail that were fairly long for a male. His cutie mark was a dark red medical symbol seen on first aid kits, and had a red patch of coat around it like a "splatter effect". The stallion smiled widely.

"Vell, hello everpony, is zis Ponyville?" the unicorn asked, in a Germane accent.

Pinkie and Derpy tackled him, both yelling his name, "JACKIE!"

The stallion, now understood as being Jack Doktor himself, began to laugh, "Pinkie, Doo, please, let me up! Haha!"

The two mares got off of him, and he smiled widely, then hugged Pinkie, "You haven't changed at all, sister!"

Pinkie smiled and laughed, "Nope!"

Jack stopped hugging his sister, and looked at Derpy, "And how have you been Doo?"

Derpy smiled at him, "I've been alright, but now I'm much happier you're back! I missed you so much!"

Twilight looked confused, "Who's Doo? That's Derpy Hooves."

Doktor looked surprised, "VAT? Vy is her name Derpy now? It vas alvays Doo ven I vas here!"

Derpy put her hoof to his mouth to shush him, "Jack, look at me, and look at my eyes this time." Doktor did so, and gasped.

"Oh no no no, Ve can't let zis happen, I'll get my equipment, and ve vill get to vork!" he said as he walked to his carriage, but Derpy grabbed his tail and stopped him.

"Jackie, it's fine, im used to it now... there's no need to go out of your way to help me, if you want, you can still call me Ditzy Doo, im fine with that," Derpy said, convincing him to stop trying to change her eyes.

"Okay..." Doktor said defeated, "If you're fine viz it, I'm fine viz it"

Tired of being ignored, Big Mac cleared his throat loudly, grabbing everypony's attention.

"Eight years too much for you to remember your old friend?" Big Mac said to Doktor, who's jaw dropped.

"M-M-Macintosh? Is zat veally you?" Doktor said, walking over to the red draft pony, who was now a little taller than him, "You ver so vittle vast time I saw you! Vat made you grow so fast?"

"Well, I..." Mac started then looked up, "I dont really know... huh... guess I never thought about it..."

Pinkie hopped over and grabbed Doktor's face, and turned it to her other friends, "Jackie, the others want to speak with you, im sure!" Doktor smiled and walked over to her other friends. Remembering the reports of them back in Germaney.

"Of course, how VERY rude of me, if I had known that ze elements of harmony lived here in Ponyville themselves, I would have gotten gifts!" he looked at them all, then walked over to Twilight, "Twivight Sparkle, I presume?" the purple unicorn nodded, "yes, I've heard so much about you, ze Element of Magic, correct?" Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Well, yes, how did you know?" she asked, extremely surprised by this newcomer's knowledge of her.

"You elements are world heroes! Vy, ven discord vas on ze loose, my tonics and ichors got all mucked up! Seeing as I vas one of ze most successful medicals in Germaney, I zank you on zer behalf!" Doktor explained, then went to Applejack, "and if I recognize zat hat correctly, you are Applejack, ze Element of Honesty, and younger sister of Big Mac," Doktor said as he remembered back to his days here, "you ver just a young filly, trying to get your cutie mark yourself, how did you earn it?"

"well, ah jus went on a lil... walkabout, ah went to say wit mah aunt and uncle orange back in Manehattan, ah realized it was silly of me, so when ah made it back here, ah earned my own mark," Applejack said proudly.

"vell, vell, I'm happy you found out your mark ven you ver young," He said as he went to the white unicorn, Rarity, "and you must be ze elegant Rarity, ze Element of Generosity! I saw a few of your designs ven I stopped off in Cantervot earvier today, I must say, I am impressed."

Rarity blushed at the compliment, "Why, I'm flattered, but there just has to have been more elegant dresses and suits back in Germaney!" Rarity said, but Doktor glared at her.

"No offense, Miss Rarity, but, have you seen anyzing about Germaney? Read anyzing? Heard anyzing? Germaney vas a horrible, horrible land. I needed to go zer because of my studies, but I hated every moment zer, ze only dresses I saw vile in Germaney ver torn, broken, burned, or vorse. Today, zey are better, but in all eight years zer, I stayed at the university in Maneich, I never saw any elegant dresses there, but I vill tell you zis, vonce my studies ver done, my instructor asked me if I vould vike to veturn to Equestria. I zink ze rest is understood." Rarity's face changed from anxious to fearful, scared of what could of happened to Doktor, "but dont vorry, I came out of zer alive and vell, so, dont vorry for me," Doktor walked to Fluttershy, who took off behind Twilight, and Doktor have a light chuckle, "You must be Fluttershy, ze Element of Kindness. Dont vorry, I'm not gonna harm you, I just vant to talk..." Fluttershy poked her head from behind her purple shield, and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch zat,"

Fluttershy spoke quietly again, and Doktor sighed and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't vorry, ve'll have to vork on zat"he said as he walked to the last of the Elements, who had a lighter blush on this time, "and, at vast, ve have ze Element of Voyalty, or, Rainbow Dash, as you are known informally," Doktor walked around her, "hmm, a very pretty element if I so say so myself."

Dash blushed really deeply, "S-Stop that! Your just trying to make me..."

"Hmm? Make you vat? Feel pretty? If zats a crime, I guess I'm a felon, anyvay, tell me, Dash, I heard your dream is to be vone of ze vonderbolts, can you tell me a bit about zem?"

Dash grew a gigantic smile and took a deep breath, then spouted out, "The Wonderbolts are the most awesomest group of poines EVER! They do all sorts of shows and stunts and I want to be a part of them cause they are SO COOL!"

"Hmm, sounds like a nice group of people, vell, it vas nice meeting you all, but I must find a place to stay, ver is ze town hall? Or a, vat are zey... hotel?" Doktor said, getting his carriage hooked back up, and moving slightly, causing the pistons on it to hiss as they moved.

"The town hall is that way," Twilight said as she pointed in a direction, "But whats with the machinery? I've only seen things like that when I was in Canterlot about two years ago."

"It's my Trank Schöpfung, or Potion Creation Machination, it's a very complex machine," Doktor said as he walked over to the town hall, only to be stopped by three young fillies.

"Hi! Ahm Applebloom! This is Sweetie Belle," She said as she pointed to the white unicorn, "and this is Scootaloo," and she pointed to an orange pegasus.

"Applebloom hm? I remember Mackie talking avot about you ven ve ver younger, hehe, ven you ver a vittle baby foal, you kept Mac up all night long viz your baby acts. Anyvay, vat can I do for you three?" Doktor asked with a smile on his face.

"We were wondering if you could tell us how you got your cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle asked happily.

"Now, Sweetie, if Doktor doesn't want to talk about it, don't bother him, finding your cutie marks are personal stories," Rarity interjected.

'I want to tell somepony... but these are too young...' Doktor thought, even thinking without his Germane accent, "Rariy is right, it's a very... er, not for vittle fillies story... I'll tell you ven you can hear a story vike zis," doktor had a very apologetic yet saddened look on his face when he said this, and continued to walk to the town hall to purchase a home.

After about three hours of debating with the mayor, he had bought the house located almost right under Rainbow's cloud house, a two floor house, and it had a basement. After Doktor told them, the group went to help, but he wouldnt let them, "I can do it myself, it's fine," he told them, but Rainbow followed him. When questioned about it, she finally pointed out that she lived nearly right above him, and he laughed at his foolishness.

"Alvight, I'm going to get started on unpacking zis..." Doktor said, sighing at his large amount of supplies, equipment, and other machinery.

"I'll help," Rainbow said, as she started to grab some of his bags and boxes.

"No, if I can pack it all, I can unpack it all..." Doktor said, trying to get her to stop, but she kept on moving boxes, "Let me guess, you're ze stubborn vone, arent you?" he then smiled, and decided it would be nice to have somepony to talk to. The two unpacked almost all of the things Doktor had stuffed in his carriage, when Rainbow found a photo of when Doktor was younger, and there was a blonde unicorn next to him, on a strange plain, the two covered in grime and dirt, but they still smiled. One thing she noticed about the photo, was that Doktor didnt have his cutie mark at the time.

"Hey, Dok, what's this?" Rainbow asked her new neighbor.

"Hmm?" he walked up, and looked at the photo, "oh... that..." his voice had so much sorrow, it lost the Germane accent, "that... was the day... day I discovered myself, but lost another..." Doktor was on the verge of tears, his ruffled and straight hair drooped a bit, "Please, put it in the basement... I-I-I dont want to see it right now..."

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." Rainbow said, concerned for her new friend.

"No no, dont be... there... zer isn't anyzing zat can help now," Doktor said, picking his spirits back up and his accent returning. The rest of the day went on with unpacking and the two just talking about anything, talking about what they like and what they hate, about what they want, and what they would give up. For a long time, Doktor missed this kind of conversation when he lived in Germaney.

"Ah, vell, it's been nice to talk viz you Rainbow, but im getting tired now, and it's getting pretty vate..." Doktor said with a yawn.

"Oh! There's a little party about to start for you, Pinkie's been working on it since this morning. Think you can stay up long enough for that?" Rainbow teased Doktor, giving him a slight nudge.

"Oh? Is zat a challenge? Very vell, Challenge Accepted!" Doktor replied, with a wide smile. The two then left Doktor's house to go to Sugarcube Corner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright lets get this one going, now, i used Google Translate for a LOT of the Germane (it's German herp derp) so if you want to know what the base names are in the Mark Story, look them up there (good ol' Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: This is the One with the Party in it

Rainbow and Doktor made their way to the bakery, only to find the lights out, and no sound around them in the town.

"Vat is zis? I zought you said zer vas a party going on! Zis is the signs of no party!" Doktor said sarcastically to Rainbow, giving her a confused look as well.

Rainbow replied in a giggle, "Just open the door, you'll see whats going on." Doktor opened the door, and walked into the darkness that was the bakery, only to have the lights flick on and many ponies shouting, "Surprise!" causing Doktor to trip and fall on his back.

"verdammt! Alle lichter! Schnippte ein-und ausschalten! Scheiße! Verdammt gott!" Doktor yelled in Germane confusing the ponies around him. He took a few breaths after Rainbow calmed him down and looked at Pinkie, who was bouncing and laughing, and sighed, "Sister Pinkie, never do zat again, ever."

Pinkie bounced over to him, and cheered out, "You should have seen your face! You were all like," Pinkie then commenced the making of many goofy faces, and Doktor laughed, then looked around at the party around him. He saw the many ponies of Ponyville talking amongst themselves, then noticed a brown stallion, with a darker brown mane and tail, and an hourglass cutie mark.

"Is zat..." Doktor asked himself, walking toward the familiar pony, "Doctor Whoof? Is zat you?" he asked the stallion.

"Hmm?" the pony sounded, then turned around to see the pony talking to him, and saw the white unicorn, "Ze Doktor? You're Pinkie's brother?" he said, genuinely surprised.

"I vould zink ze pony of ze Time Lords vould know zat beforehoof," Doktor replied in a challenging tone.

The Doctor laughed, "I missed our mental challenges since I left Germaney, anyway, I have something I need to do," he said as he began to back away from the unicorn.

"You lost ze TARDIS again, didn't you?" Doktor asked his friend in a serious matter.

The Doctor laughed, "Me? Haha, lose the," Doctor got an embarrassed smile on his face, "why, that is the most preposterous thing I have ever..." Doktor narrowed his eyes, "okay... I did lose it... I cant find it anywhere..." the Doctor said defeated.

"Better go find it zen, I mean, vat is 'Doctor Voof' vizout ze TARDIS?" Doktor said as he waved his friend out of the party, so he can find his machine.

As the party continued through the night, Doktor met many ponies, such as Lyra and Bonbon, the town's only official lesbian couple, along with Caramel, who seemed like a nice pegasus, but got really arrogant really fast. Possibly the most important ponies he met was Nurse Redheart and Nurse Healthoof, two of the four ponies who work at the Ponyville Hospital, and, being a doctor, they were interested in his degrees. After his chats with the many different ponies, most began to leave, and before long, the only ones left were his eight closest friends (excluding Doctor Whoof of course).

"That was a ravishing party, Pinkie," Rarity said as she cleaned up bits of non-food, sanitary trash. The others began to help, and soon Rarity stopped, and looked like she had a thought on her mind, then asked it out, "Doktor, Sweetie Belle's question has been bothering me all day, and I must say I'm intrigued, how did you get your cutie mark?"

Doktor froze in place, and the bowl of punch he was levitating fell and broke on the floor, "I-I-I dont know, I mean, it is a very long story, and I don't vant to bore you or anyzing like zat or..." Doktor then looked around at the other ponies, who stopped what they were doing and were paying attention to him, "I... guess we have time..." the other ponies sat in a circle around him as he sat in the middle of the party room, "It all started eight years ago, ven I vent to Germaney... I vasn't known as Doktor zen, either. Zis, I vill tell you, is ze most sorrowful time of my life, be varned."

-Doktor's Cutie Mark Story-

Jack D. walked through Maneich with a smile, he had just arrived in Equestria after being sent here from Canterlot, and was surprised that the land was more beautiful than what had been said about it. On his trip over, he learned some Germane, but it wasn't going to be enough to speak fluently for who-knows-how-many-years he had to attend the Maneich university. The whole reason he was here, is because when he was growing up and attending magic school, one of his fellow classmates hurt himself and he unknowingly healed them with a spell. Ever since then, Princess Celestia had kept an eye on the powerful unicorn. So here he was, in front of one of the most famous Clerical Schools in all of Terra, the Maneich Versatile University, in the medical wing. He stared at the sheer size and beauty of the university and its large towers and walls, questioning if it was a castle or a school. His train of thought crashed when he heard a mare giggle behind him, so he looked down with an embarrassed look on his face, then turned around to see the pony who interrupted his touring. She was a blonde unicorn mare, with a subdued green coat, golden eyes and a ball of fire as her cutie mark.

"Are you the newest student here at the university?" the mare asked in Germane, Jack understood what she said, the problem was replying.

"Um... Yes?" Jack replied in a broken Germane, and the mare stared at him confused, and he said to himself in equestrian, "oh no, did I say something stupid?"

The mare giggled and spoke in equestrian, "No, no, you didn't mess up, how long have you been speaking Germane?"

Jack sighed in relief, then shook his head, "I've been speaking Germane for about... an hour or so now... so I'm kinda... bad at Germane..."

"That wasn't bad for a new speaker, there are ones here who were born here who speak it worse than you, anyway, what's your name? I'm Strongheart, or Starkesherz in Germane," she said, holding out her hoof.

Jack shook her hoof, "I'm Jack Doktor, I was sent here by Princess Celestia to hone my healing spells. Apparently I have a 'natural talent' as she put it."

"Well, come with me, I was told a few days ago that the new student was staying with me," Heart said as she began to walk into the university.

The two walked through the halls, until they reached the room that Heart had to herself, and Jack placed his stuff down on one of the beds.

"i used to have this baby all to myself, but I guess I can change," Heart said as Jack walked about the room. Jack was tempted to just fall asleep on the bed that he had just gotten, but Heart told him that there were still things to be done. She introduced him to the professors and other scholars throughout the day. Over the next few months, Jack attended many Clerical Lectures and many more Medical Test-Labs, then every day when classes were over, his roommate would teach him Germane, and over the months, the two grew close. During this time, the Grand Sire was Sir Scharfezunge, leader of the Daschs, a race similar to diamond dogs, were leading the country Germaney, and they would constantly terrorize the other races that lived within the land. One of their major targets was the Maneich Versatile University, as most of it's students were Pony, Gryphon, or Kangaroo. Seven months after Jack arrived, the Daschs attacked the university, using weapons and body armaments to fight and kill the students. The Kangaroos and Gryphons were adept at engineering and weaponry, so they were able to use weapons, and the Ponies used their magic to fight off the tyrannical dog race. Within these fights, Jack Doktor and Strongheart had to fight against them.

"Heart, you okay?" Jack asked, holding her close to him.

"Yeah... I'll live... I guess I owe you one, Jack," she replied with a smile on her face. In the battles, Jack was a leading active medic, healing and attacking along with the front lines. Heart was selected as the pyromagna of the defending students, due to her talent being one of fire and destruction. Jack was a phenomenal medic, and was revered throughout the forces as the 'Game Changer', for he could use the complicated healing line spell, which only our other unicorns could do in all of Germaney, and heal many students at once. The duo of Jack and Heart became the upper hand the students had over the Daschs, and became known as 'a Doktor with a Heart' plan when they were together.

It was a tough three months of battling, and the Grand Sire was getting intimidated by the fact that a bunch of "Eggheads" were not only stopping his force of trained warriors, but pushing them back. It was the day known as "Heat Wave", a day when the students would finish off the attacking Daschs, a day Jack would never forget.

"Jack, are you ready for this?" Heart asked her more-than-best friend on the battlefield, the plain known as 'Ashed Grasses' a place where the grass would grow charred and brittle from a burn deep in the ground.

"Well, I could use a nice, long, bath when we get home, I'm covered in Germaney's best dirt," Jack replied with a laugh, and Heart hugged him, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, I think I know a way how we can both get clean at home," Heart said as she gave Jack a lustful look, and not taking it anymore, squeezed Jack and stated, "Screw me."

Jack kissed her, "Later," he then broke away from the hug and looked in his war-bags, "Care to take a memory?" he asked her as he pulled out a camera.

"Of course!" Heart said as she stood against Jack and put an arm over his shoulder, and he did the same and took the picture.

"There we go, a nice picture in a not so nice time," Jack said as he put the camera in his bags, "Ugh... Smells here... too much sulfur," he said as he pulled out his Medical Regime Gasmask, a strange one that resembled a beak, where a sponge of fragrance was help at the end of, allowing nicer smells into the wearer. Before soon, the force of two hundred students were gathered up near them and the final day of the battle would begin.

"alright, everyone," Heart began in Germane, to the mix of ponies, gryphons, and kangaroos in the battalion, "Today is the day we have all been waiting for, Betrieb: Hitzewelle. Today, we take control of this outrage. Today, we finish what other victims couldn't. Today, Grand Sire Scharfezunge falls. Are you all with me?" The battalion cheered, and shouted in Germane, 'Doktor with a Heart'! Heart looked at the group, "Betrieb: Hitzewelle, BEGINS!" The group roared a battle cry as they ran down the field, to the Dasch fort: Veraschten Wände

The attack came as a complete surprise to the Daschs guarding the fort, as most were asleep and were going to take the settlement of students later in the day. The guards laughed as they say maybe fifty of them charging, but then they saw more, so one went to ring the alarm bell, when one guard barked out, "HeartDoktor!" then all the Daschs went in panic and hastily rang the alarm and suited up the guards for a deadly fight.

"Go Go Go!" Jack yelled as himself and Heart ran into the fort, and began to overtake it. Guards shot at them from the walls and got many hits on Heart and a group of students around her, and Jack quickly used his staple Healing Line spell, and healed all of them instantly, getting a "Dank you herr Doktor" from a Kangaroo. The battle continued on as the Guards fell from Heart's Magical Fire that passed through walls, and her Cursed Flames that would spread fire to any around the afflicted. Jack used his healing spells and some offensive poison spells to weaken the guards down for the others. Before long, there wasn't but a few Daschs left, and the students hunted them down while Jack, who is known throughout the forces as Doktor, his last name, and Heart, were checking for wounded Daschs or Students. Soon, they heard a wheezing voice call out, "Help... me..." and they looked for the wounded soldier, and found it was a Dasch riddled with bullets and a deep gash from a Gryphon Sabre.

"How's it look Doktor?" Heart asked him, knowing that Jack hated seeing anyone, ally or enemy in pain after defying death.

"Not good..." Jack said as he addressed the Dasch directly, "Your Triage Level is Immediate, if you comply I shall do what I can to help you."

The Dasch gasped, and in his wheezing and growled voice, "You're... Doktor! And... Heart... you are both feared through the Daschen Force! Why... why would you help an enemy?"

"I don't like it when a group abandons one of their own, its not right, now are you going to comply or not?" Doktor said annoyed at the Dasch.

"No, I cannot betray my Sire! Unlike you Treacherous Fiends helping the ones you tried to kill!" the Dasch yelled as he pushed a button on a remote, and fifty Daschen Special Ops appeared and all aimed their rifles at the two command ponies.

Heart went into attack mode and began to burn them down, when one shot their rifle at Heart and hit her in the chest, knocking her down to the floor, with a bullet in her own heart. Jack's anger flared and even though Jack was wearing the mask, they could feel the rage coming from his glares and they hesitated to fire, and one by one, the Daschen died, and Jack had stored their life energy inside his horn, for he siphoned their very life.

"NO NO NO NO NO, DON'T DIE ON ME, HEART!" Jack yelled as he forced as much of the life energy he could into her, ripping off the gasmask in the process, only to have her weakly back into life. "Heart, honey, please, please, please be okay" Jack said crying, and she held a hoof to his cheek weakly.

"Jack... I can't... I can't lead the others to... to victory... I'm... sorry... but I... can't..." Heart strained to say, as darkness began to overtake her vision.

"No... No no, don't... don't say that, don't EVER say that! I'm sure there's... we can do... there's gotta be..." Jack immediately fell to the ground, crying his eyes out while holding his love, "There's just gotta be something we can do!"

Heart gave Jack a weak kiss, and touched the end of his nose with her hoof as weakly, "Thank you... for being there... at the university... all those months ago. . . I l o v e . . . y o u . . ." she said as she went limp in his hug. When he opened his eyes and saw her body, he held her rapidly chilling body tight as he gave her one last hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw red that wasnt on his flank before, with a cross in the center.

'This is my mark? One for a Bloody Triage and Loss... is this a cruel joke on my life?' Jack asked as he got up, put the body of his love on his back, and sadly made his way to announce the dead.

-End Of Cutie Mark Story-

Doktor's head hung low during the recounting of this story and at the end of it, a large puddle of tears was beneath him.

"Doktor was the last thing Heart called me... that's why I prefer it over Jack now," Doktor said in pure sorrow, he no longer had his accent, it disappeared when the 'Operation: Heatwave, or Betrieb: Hitzewelle' part came around.

"That day, I lost one of the most important things in my life... but gained this mark, constantly reminding me of my loss. What you have heard today, can NEVER leave this room, don't utter it to anyone who wasn't in here when I said it." Doktor said, then looked up, and found each of the ponies, except for the one stallion, Big Mac, were drenched in tears and their eyes were puffed from the crying. The seven mares walked up to him and held him in a group hug.

"Jackie... if you told me what happened, I could have filed for you to return back and never face something like that again," Pinkie told her adopted brother. The other ponies except for Rainbow, who had never cried so much in her life, told him things to console him in his time of need. When they stopped, Doktor nearly fell over from the weariness he had from the day.

"I think... Zink I vill be alright, I just need some sleep, to zink over everyzing zat has happened in my life..." Doktor said, feeling much better that his friends loved him so much. Everypony waved goodbye and goodnight as Doktor and Rainbow left the group, who continued cleaning up the party room.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash," Doktor said as they reached their houses, but Rainbow remained quiet. Doktor put a caring smile and was about to go inside when rainbow surprised him and gave him a tight hug.  
>"I'm so sorry... for everything. Your parents... Heart... everything..." Rainbow said tearily while they hugged.<p>

Doktor was silent for a long time, then, whispered in her ear, "thank you." About five minutes later when they broke the hug, Doktor stepped inside his new home. He went into his bedroom and opened the window to let some cool air in as he laid there in bed. Eventually he fell asleep, but his dreams were filled with nightmares of that fateful day, and he began to cry out for Heart in his sleep. Rainbow felt so bad for him, because of all he has lost, she flew down, found the open window and embraced the panicking unicorn in his sleep.

"Shhh, Shhh Shh, it's all going to be alright..." she cooed as she held the unicorn's head in her forelegs, he soon calmed down, and dreamily said, "Thank you, Heart..." before peacefully going to sleep, and Rainbow soon followed suit, falling asleep in his room, on a little couch large enough for her to lay down on.

**Oh ho ho! Rainbow has taken a liking to Doktor, but there's some twists on the way.**

**Also, just sayin', i mighta gone a wee bit overboard with the story there, but hey, Doktor DID warn you!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: As the Peon once said, "Werk, Werk"

Rainbow Dash was sleeping soundly, lightly snoring on the piece of furniture she was sleeping on, but then she felt something shake her. She held her eyes shut as the force shook her some more, and let out a groan as she rolled over, but fell off of the object she was sleeping on. Upon doing this, she heard somepony laugh and she awoke with a start, only to see Doktor looking at her, while she was on the floor.

"Silly Rainbow," Doktor started, "Ze floor isn't comfy enough for vone to sleep upon!" and he began to walk away, "Now, if you please, could tell me vy you are in my house?"

Rainbow stared at Doktor, not sure at the moment why she was there, then it came to her, "last night, after telling us that awful story, you began to have horrible dreams, so I came back down here and in the window you opened to try and calm you back down before you woke all of Ponyville," she said as she began to stand up, "I guess I got tired and fell asleep..."

Doktor walked up to his friend, and hugged her, "Zank you for caring for me, it's been far too long since somepony did..." he then broke the hug and smiled at her, "Vell, my money from Germaney von't keep me living here, so, I'm going to look into getting a job at ze Hospital here."

Rainbow and Doktor left the house and went their separate ways, Doktor into town, Rainbow flew off to who-knows-where.

'_Those nurse ponies talked about being low on staff at the Hospital, maybe they would hire me_,' Doktor thought to himself as he walked through the town, then, out of no where, an image appeared in his head.

_It was Ponyville, in the not-so-distant future, the houses were destroyed and there seemed to be a terrifying feel to the air around it. All the ponies seen in the image were dead, except for one that was silhouetted from the view. _

The image faded as quickly as it appeared, and it left a terrified Doktor standing like he saw a ghost. "vat... vas zat?" Doktor asked himself, and he could have swore he heard somepony laugh.

'_I need to get to the Hospital before another one of those show up,' _Doktor said in his mind, '_then I can ask Twilight after whatever happens.' _

It took about five minutes, but Doktor had found and arrived at the Hospital, and went inside, and was greeted by a bell and somepony shouting, "Be there in a second!" It wasnt long until a pony in a nurse outfit, with a pink mane showed up at the front desk.

"May I help- Oh! Doktor! I didn't expect to see you today!" Redheart said, surprised at the medical pony's appearance.

"Yes, yes, Miss Redheart, you vouldn't happen to have an opening for a doctor like me, vould you?" Doktor asked her with a smile.

"Well, of course we have openings, theres only four ponies working here in total, so yes, we could use you!" Redheart said excitedly, "In fact, just this morning, we got three ponies in from what looked to be a brawl this morning."

"Oh? Vou are zey? Vou did zey fight viz?" Doktor asked, now curious about these three patients.

"They're a little bundle of friends, it seems. There's a pegasus, a unicorn, and an earth pony," Redheart said, reading from a list, "not sure what their names are though, they were here this morning unconscious, but a mysterious alicorn was with them, dropped them off, and left."

"Ah, vell, I shall see to zem zen," Doktor said as he walked into the halls, looking for the room with the mysterious ponies within it.

Soon after, he noticed a room was slightly open and there was a black earth pony, with a green mane, along with a red unicorn, and a blue/purple pegasus.

"Zis must be ze one..." Doktor said, then remembered his training and put on his old Regime Gasmask, as to not infect or be infected by any patients. Doktor monitored their vitals, and checked their bodies for any breaks or cuts, then scanned them with his magic for any internal bleeding, the whole process took about three hours. It was about another half hour before they began to wake up, first the unicorn, then the earth pony. The two looked around groggily then the pegasus stirred, and looked at Doktor. Doktor then gave him a serious look, to say, 'It's okay, I'm your doctor'

"Hello?" the pegasus said.

"Oh, hello zer, it's good to see zat you are avake," Doktor replied with a smile, but the pegasus jumped a bit.

"Where are my friends? Who are you? Where am I?" the panicked pegasus asked, rapid fire, might I add.

"Calm down Ace, we're right here," the earth pony said. The pegasus now known as Ace sighed, and Doktor laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nozing at all, nozing at all," Doktor replied with a cheeky, 'my bad' smile.

"Oh... kay... uh... Whats your name?" Ace asked a bit confused.

"My name? Vy, im ze Doktor," Doktor replied happily.

Ace gave Doktor a curious look, "Dr. What?"

"No, no, no, my name is Doktor," Doktor said and smiled.

The three burst into laughter, and he gave them a true, Jack Doktor-Pie smile, a wide, toothy smile, full of happiness, they stopped laughing and looked at him and looked at Doktor as if they did something wrong, and the white unicorn replied with a LOT of laughter.

"Vell," Doktor said in between laughs, "It's good to see you're better, I'll leave you to Nurse Redheart now."

"Wait, can you tell us how we got here, or who brought us?" Ace asked him, voice a bit waivering.

"You dont know ver you are?" Doktor asked them, worried of possible amniesia. They all shook their heads no, and Doktor smiled a bit, "you are in Ponyville, ze vone and only!" the three sighed in relief, and Doktor did so too, but mentally.

"Who brought us here?" Ace asked, still a bit worried.

"Some alicorn, not sure who at ze moment," Doktor replied, then the intercom let out some static ans Nurse Redheart could be heard on the other end.

"Doktor, you are needed at the front desk," there was some laughing and indistinct talking heard on the other side, then the nurse returned, "It would be nice if you were here immediately."

Doktor walked to the wall and pushed a button in, and spoke into it, "Alright Nurse Redheart, I'll let her off your hooves, but could you be a dear and help zese ponies here," Doktor then whispered in the mic, "Ze pegasus looks to be ze most beaten up." There was a sound of confirmation, then Doktor left the room. It didn't take long before Nurse Redheart was seen galloping down the halls, with her mane in a mess.

"I'm sorry, but Doktor, your sister is going to drive me INSANE!" Redheart said, as a segment of hair drooped over her eyes, then quickly blew it aside to clear her vision, "I need to get this in order, and then I'll check on those patients for you."

Doktor laughed, "Pinkie is quite the handful. You go tidy up, I'll see vat Pinkie vants." After he said this, the nurse sighed and went into the hallway bathroom to tidy her mane, and Doktor went into the main lobby to see his sister bouncing around.

"Hi Jackie! I heard you got a job here, so I wanted to visit you and see what all ponies you work on! So whatcha got today?" Pinkie said without taking a breath, "Ooh-ooh! Is it a pegasus? Or a unicorn?" she then gasped, "Is it a Crockadilladog?"

Doktor busted out laughing, and fell to the floor, "Vat! A crocka- zats hilarious!" Doktor then stood up, to regain his breath, "No, Pinkie, I'm checking on a trio of ponies zat arrived zis morning, zey ver all unconscious ven I arrived, so I only know ze pgasus' name, vich is Ace."

Pinkie got a giant smile on her face, "I heard about him! Fluttershy told me about him and his friends!One of them is called Applesaw, I think, and another one's called Kord," she stopped for a second and a glazed look crossed her face, and Doktor nudged her head, and she snapped out of her trance, "Oh, sorry, hehe, did it again! Well, if it's okay, I wanna take a look at these three."

"I guess Pinkie, if it's okay viz zem, go ahead," Doktor said, and she immediately gasped and bounced down the hall. Nurse Redheart, who was about to go in the room, shrugged and went to Doktor.

"I see you're keeping her occupied..." Redheart said as Doktor laughed.

"She's just being Pinkie. Oh, by the vay, ven do I get a lunch break or anyzing like zat?" Doktor said, as his stomach growled.

"Well, you can go ahead and leave, we really only need two ponies here at all times. The others are there on hold in case we have an emergency," Redheart said, giving Doktor a smile. Doktor smiled back, went down the hall to the room that the three ponies were inside of and knocked on the door.

"Pinkie, lets get some lunch. Schnell!" Doktor said through the door, and Pinkie soon opened it and walked out, leaving the red unicorn looking bewildered.

The two walked through the town, looking for a place for lunch. After a little while, Doktor started getting some weird looks from the ponies.

"Vy are zey staring?" Doktor asked his sister, a bit worried.

Pinkie looked at him, and giggled, "Oh, nothing," she said to him, then flicked his mask's beak, "You just forgot something."

Doktor scowled, facehooved and took off the gasmask in one motion, "I alvays forget zat..." Doktor and Pinkie moved through the town to find some food, when Doktor's vision blanked out again, and he saw a horrible image.

_The town had a strange machine in the center of it, and the houses were destroyed around him. He couldn't see any ponies, but instead large tanks full of a strange red-green liquid. He also saw a few skulls hanging from the machine in front of his view, and heard a voice. A malicious and dreadful voice. One that would cause one's spine to shiver, "Like vat I've done viz ze place?" _The vision faded and Doktor found himself laying on the ground with his sister next to him and a circle of ponies around him.

"Jackie! Are you okay?" Pinkie asked him, and had an obvious look of terror on her face, and when Doktor nodded, she sighed in relief, "Thank Celestia... I thought something horrible happened to you! I was talking to you and I heard a thud, then when I turned around, you were out cold!"

By this time, Pinkie was hugging Doktor tightly, and he tried to push her off, "Pinkie! Im fine!" he then goaned as he felt Pinkie's grip tighten, "Pinkie, sister, please, let me go."

Pinkie slowly let him go, "You okay now?"

Doktor nodded as he got up and waved off the ponies, "Just a vittle bit hungry," Doktor said, then smiled, "now, shall ve get back to vat ve ver doing?" Pinkie smiled, and the two walked through the town, looking once again for some food.

"What about this place?" Pinkie said, pointing at a sign, smiling.

"Ze Baled Hayburger?" Doktor read the sign aloud, "Sounds nice."

Pinkie bounced over to an outdoor table, then sat down, with her brother following, "I've heard about this place, I never tried it yet though, was gonna hit it up tommorow anyway," Pinkie said with a wide grin. The two sat until a waitress pony walked up and placed two menus on the table, "Can I take down what you want to drink?"

"Ooh! You guys have smoothies? Ill have a strawberry one!" Pinkie said excitedly holding the menu in her hooves.

"I'll have ze... eh, I guess ze sweetened herbal tea," Doktor said with a smile.

The waitress wrote them down, "Strawberry smoothie and sweet tea, okay, I'll give you some time to think about your order, and I'll bring your drinks out soon." Doktor smiled and read through the menu, the place had a variety of hayburgers and hay fries, a few salads, and even veggilinks.

"Zey have Veggilinks? I zought zat vas only in Germaney," Doktor said surprised.

"Whats a Veggilink?" Pinkie asked curious, "Is it some Germane thingy?"

"Well, ze Dasch made sausage, from ze more wilder animals as zey are carnivores, Zen, one Dasch vendor wanted to expand business and had made ones for ze herbivorous ponies of Germane. He called zem 'Veggilinks', cause ze sausages vould be connected like zey ver linked," Doktor said, giving Pinkie a bit of a history lesson.

"So, not all Dasch were bad in Germaney?" Pinkie said, remembering his story.

"Vy, of course! Zer ver some Dasch viz us. Vy, my fourth year's Medical Engineering professor vas a Dasch," Doktor said with a light smile. By this time, the Waitress walked up with the drinks, but had a little difficulty hoofing them over, so Doktor levitated them over to the table.

"Thank you, I'm used to having a partner for this," The waitress said to him with a soft smile, "now, can I take your orders now?"

"Zis here says you have Veggielinks, is zat true?" Doktor said with a little confusion.

"oh, yes, we had a shipment come over from Germaney, where they were invented, to here just to be the one chain that sells them," the waitress said quickly.

"Vell, I'll take vone, and a batch of Hay Fries," Doktor said smiling, "It'll be nice to have a quick taste of Germaney once again."

The waitress was midway through writing it down, then looked to Doktor, "You're from Germaney?"

"Vell, I vent to medical schooling zer for eight years, a couple of those were... less zan nice, but I came to accept zem," Doktor said, a little sad remembering his time there.

"I heard a little about a pony from Germaney coming to ponyville, anyway," The waitress finished the conversation, "One Veggielink and Hay Fries, what about you miss?" she asked Pinkie.

"I'll have the Hayburger Deluxe! Sounds tasty!" Pinkie said happily, the waitress wrote it down then walked off to where she needed to be.

"Hey, Jackie, can you tell me what those Daschs looked like?" Pinkie asked, curious of how this other race was.

"Vell, you know zose cavedwellers, Diamond Dogs, as they are called, look like?" Pinkie nodded, "Zey have ze same skeletal structure, but stand straight up, and are a vittle over twice as tall as an average pony, and dont have ze Diamond Dog Underbite. In fact, zey have a bit of an overbite. Most of them have a brown or gray coat, but ze 'Noble Born' have a full black coat and have a pair of orange spots above zer eyes. Ze young ones and ze grown female ones have a more longer coat, but ze male's seem to shorten over time," Doktor said, knowing a lot about this race anatomically.

Pinkie looked like she heard the most magical thing, "That's so cool! I mean, only other races we see here are dragons, gryphons, and the occasional diamond dog! I wonder if there are any Dasch in Equestria..."

"Zer probably is ze Dasch Ambassador, Rinde Schnauze, in Cantervot," Doktor said, remembering the connection Germaney has with Equestria. Soon later, the waitress had their food, which Doktor levitated over to the table, as she didn't have an assistant. The two thanked the waitress and then ate.

It was about Six P.M., judging by the location of the sun, when they were leaving the nice restaurant. Doktor and his sister talked for about thirty minutes in the town park, and eventually, it began to be like the conversations they had when they were younger.

"So, how do you zink a normal pony or unicorn could fly like ze pegasus?" Doktor asked his sister, who thought for a moment.

"ooh! I know! They could strap a pair of birds to them and fly like that!" Pinkie said excitedly then laughed with her brother, '_He's starting to actually loosen up, hopefully he will continue to_,' she thought to herself. "Well, sorry Jackie, but I gotta help the Cakes close up for the night."

"Ah, vell, it vas nice talking to you once again Pinkie," Doktor gave her a hug, "I missed my vittle sister a lot." She pat his back, then left to Sugarcube Corner, to help the owners close their shop. Doktor got up and walked through town, then, saw Fluttershy, the shy little pegasus that hid from him before. He waved to her, and she surprised him by actually walking to him, and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Doktor, for caring for Kord. Rarity told me about him in the Hospital, and how you work there now," She said quietly, but this time Doktor heard her.

"No, no, I am just doing my job, but your still velcome," Doktor said smiling, "Oh, Fluttershy, I heard you care for animals? Is zat right?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I do! It's my talent!" she replied to him, more excited than he expected.

"If it vould be alright, zink I can stop by tomorrow afternoon to look at zem? I had some pets back in Germaney, but I couldn't bring zem viz me here. Dasch Customs, heh," Doktor said, adding the small laugh at the end of it. Fluttershy nodded, and Doktor waved goodbye to her, and went on home. Once there, he saw Rainbow Dash landing down on her Cloud Home above him. He gave her a little wave, to which she waved back, and went inside. Once inside, he turned on his air conditioning, then went and got a nice, well deserved shower, then went on to bed.

Too bad he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. _In his dreams, he saw a silhouette of a pony. The only color this pony had, were the beady, red eyes that it sported. He felt himself in front of this strange pony, and was afraid of what this pony would do._

"_Vell, nice to see you arrived for once," the dark pony said to him, and as it moved it's mouth, it was visible to have bright white teeth, with unusually sharp, serrated teeth. It would have been hypnotizing to see, but the teeth were also covered in a red stain._

"_What... What do you want with me?" Jack responded to this dark image._

"_Only your assistance, for I vill make you ze most known doctor in all of Terra," The dark pony said, with a sadistic smile. In the same tone he had heard earlier when he blacked out with Pinkie._

"_I... I don't know if I could... I mean... I don't trust you!" Jack replied, earning a horrible, dreadful laugh from the illusion._

"_Vy do you need trust, ven you can have fame?" The pony said, before starting to dissipate, "Get out of my sight, I von't have your presence testing me any longer..." The pony said as he dissapeared, and left Jack's dreams to be nothing, but an empty darkness._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time Flies When You're Having Fun...

It was the next day, in the early hours of the morning, and Doktor was hard at work in his basement, adding parts and conduits to his Potion Creation Machination. After about an hour of assembly, he was satisfied with it's current progress.

"Hmm, viz zis, I can make a Mind Cleansing Potion... and maybe help me focus on somezing ozer zan zat... zing... from last night..." Doktor said as he added different ingredients and liquids to the tanks, then set it on 'Begin', "Vell, better see if I need to be at ze hospital today." He walked out of his home, and noticed it was about ten in the morning, "Hmm, felt like it vas six..." he said as he made a little trot to the hospital. Upon arrival, he was greeted by Nurse Redheart, who told him that the three ponies from the day before were recovering at a great pace. Since he was told this, he decided to check up on the three in their room.

"Knock, Knock!" Doktor said after he opened the door to reveal the three friends talking about something silly, and they all turned to the white unicorn now in the room.

"Dok," Ace began, "It doesnt work if you say it after you open the door."

Doktor only laughed, then walked to the side of the earth pony's bed, "Vell, im here to check progress, vich vone are you? Applesaw or Kord?"

The black pony smiled, "I'm Applesaw, the red one's Kord."

"Ah, good, vell, you know ve vern't able to familiarize each ozer properly," Doktor said smiling, "Vell, let's get to vork!" Doktor examined his eyes, joint connection, blood pressure, and scanned him for the whole works, "My, my, your body is healing at an impressive rate, Applesaw, you actually are eligible for my own special spell."

Applesaw looked a bit worried, "And... wha-what would that be?"

Doktor walked over to a closet he set his equipment in the day before, and pulled out a syringe with a strange purple glowing goo, "Zis, is known as 'Reflection Goo', I can enchant it with a spell, zen, ven I activate it, it vill release ze spell evenly throughout your system." Doktor closed his eyes in concentration, and the purple glow turned into a deep, dark red.

"Will this hurt Dok?"Applesaw said, gulping in fear.

"Vell, it shouldn't but, not all ponies are made ze same, here, I'll put a numbing spell zen," Doktor's horn glowed red, and Applesaw's arm did too, then Doktor injected the goo into him.

The moment Doktor took the needle out, Applesaw's body began to repair itself in front of them, "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Look at this!" the patient said, very excited to be fixed.

Doktor spent the rest of the morning examining the other two, with Applesaw's help, albeit little, and found that Kord and Ace were NOT eligible for the boosting gel. Applesaw tried to leave the hospital when Doktor was leaving, but the medic told him to stay rested, as the spell still takes a few weeks to let the body adjust to the goo. Finally after getting the earth pony back into bed, with the help of a certain hypno-spell, Doktor left the hospital with an entire day ahead of him. First, though, he remembered to visit Fluttershy about the pet deal. He made his way to the town square to buy some food for a quick snack, which he bought from Applejack's Apple Cart. While he was there, he found Fluttershy purchasing some animal food and walked up to her.

"Hi, Fluttershy! Are you gonna need help viz zat bag of feed?" Doktor asked his friend happily.

Fluttershy did her "Eep" sound before turning around and seeing Doktor in front of her, "Well, thank you, that would be nice of you," she said in her usual quiet tone. Doktor levitated the bag of feed she bought and she led the way to her home a little ways outside of Ponyville.

"Here we are, and thank you again for helping," Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Oh, no problem at all, in fact, I vas vondering about zat pet?" Doktor asked the shy pegasus.

"Oh, yes! I'll lead you to the animal pens. What kind of pet do you want?" Fluttershy asked, joy leaking into her voice.

"I vas zinking of a dove or a snake or somezing, do you have any poisonous snakes?" Doktor said with a smile.

"I don't think so... why do you want a poisonous snake?" Fluttershy asked a bit scared.

"Vell, in Germaney, I learned how to make antivenom from snakes, and I also use a bit of snakeskin in my potion creation," Doktor said, covering his bases. '_I need more skin-of-snake for the Mind Cleansing Potions._'

Fluttershy calmed down some, "Oh, well, I dont think I have any poisonous snakes here, Zecora might though. But, I do have some doves, want to see them?"

Doktor smiled, "Of course!" The two walked into a different building that birds could be heard chirping from. When the two walked inside, Fluttershy did a little whistle, and five doves flew over to them.

"Here they are, let me introduce you," Fluttershy walked over to the first one, "I dont have names for them, but this one is a very intelligent dove, and he seems to listen to orders you give him." She went to another, "This one is... oh my, how do I saw this... a little, off. She doesn't seem to think very often," she then picked up the third one, "This one is very smart, but seems to like to explore. He's constantly going into places he shouldn't go."

Doktor smiled, "Zat one, ze zird one," he said while pointing to the one Fluttershy had.

"Are you sure? I mean, I havent introduced the other two," Fluttershy stammered.

Doktor walked up and looked at the dove softly, "He's like my Archimedes back in Germaney, zats vy I vant him."

"Oh, okay, well, I'll get you his home and the paperwork," Fluttershy said, then placed the dove on Doktor's back, and walked into the back, with the other four doves following.

"hehe, I got a new Archimedes, hopefully you vill be full of laughs like the original," Doktor said, then did his own whistle, and the dove flew onto his horn, and just stood there. Soon after, Fluttershy walked back in and gave Doktor the bird cage and placed a small packet of papers on a table.

"So, name?" Fluttershy started.

"Archimedes," Doktor said simply.

"Alright, owner- Jack Doktor, pet- White Dove, Date- Jan. Thirtieth, 1002 C.R." Fluttershy mumbled to herself as she filled out the papers, "Okay, now just sign here," Fluttershy said, hoofing the papers to Doktor, who then signed the places she told him to.

"Zank you, Fluttershy, see you around, okay?" Doktor said as he left the plot of land, and remembered he wanted to see Twilight about his strange visions.

It took him about ten minutes before he reached the literal tree-house that the purple unicorn lived in. Doktor knocked on the door, and a little purple and green dragon answered the door. The little dragon seemed to have just woken up and wobbled a bit as he held open the door.

"Can I... help you?" The dragon asked the white unicorn.

Doktor smiled, "Zis is ze Ponyville Library, no? I vas vondering if twivight is here."

"Spike? Who's at the door?" Twilight asked away from view of the door.

"Some white unicorn... he speaks kinda funny," Spike replied.

Twilight walked over to the door and saw Doktor, "Oh! Doktor! Come in, come in." Doktor walked inside and looked around a little, "So, whatcha need Dok?"

"Vell, Twi, I vas vondering if I could speak to you about some strange... visions... i've been having," Doktor said, his eyes had a look of worry.

"Sure, here, let me get a note pad," Twilight said as she went and looked for a notepad, and after finding one, the two sat on the couch near the middle of the room, "So, tell me what these visions are."

"Vell," Doktor began, "Yesterday, as I vas valking to the hospital to start vorking zer, I had a vision of Ponyville in ruins, with dead ponies everyvere! Zen, another vone had a machine in ze middle of town with some disgustingly colored tanks of liquid. And zer vas a voice, zat said 'Like vat I've done viz ze place'. But last night... I talked viz a pony... an illusion, for it had ze body and eyes of a pony, but ze teeth of a dragon!" Doktor finished, with a scared look upon his face.

"whoa whoa whoa... you TALKED with a pony, in your dreams?" Twilight asked him, no longer writing on the pad. Doktor nodded and she thought to herself for a while, "I cant remember any thing in my books talking about this... I'm gonna look through them again, and see if any say something about that."

Doktor sighed, "Ah vell, zanks for ze help anyvay..." Doktor got up, and left the library. Doktor went on home as it was dark, and went on to sleep. This time, however, he slept without any nightmares.

The days that followed consisted of Doktor working at the hospital and checking on the trio of ponies that became some of his friends, to just taking to his other friends as well. Over these days, he also spent his lunch times with Rainbow Dash, during which they would just talk like they did the first day Doktor arrived. As a bonus, however, he didn't have anymore terrifying visions. Then, as it grew closer to the holiday known as "Hearts and Hooves Day", Rainbow Dash and him hung out at lunch less and less. Doktor did not know why this was happening. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, knew exactly why they stopped. She had developed feelings towards Doktor, she tried to deny it at first, but realized it was happening, and with Hearts and Hooves around the corner, she didn't want to try and do anything stupid to Doktor that either of them would regret later. Then, the day before Hearts and Hooves day, Doktor was in the hospital, talking to the three ponies he's been helping for the past week or so.

"Alright you zree, ve're going to discuss ze terms for your release," Doktor said smiling, as he stood before the door of the hospital.

"Come on man! We've been in here for too long! We gotta get some air," Ace said, obviously bored of being in a hospital for a long time.

"Now, I vant you zree to never, ever, ever, do anyzing as stupid as vat you did to get here in ze first place," Doktor said, jokingly, but sternly at the same time.

"Alright, alright, we wont go and fight other ponies..." Applesaw said, looking down at the ground.

"Good boy," Doktor said as he moved from the door, "Have fun and be safe, cause if you're in here again..." Doktor said as he glared at them, then the four of them laughed. After a round of laughter, the trio of friends left the hospital and Doktor went into an office that was designated to him. Inside, he kept his pet dove Archimedes. Doktor looked around, but couldn't find his pet.

"Archimedes?" Doktor called out, and got the dove's 'coo' in response. Doktor looked around, then opened the blood freezer, a place he stored packets of blood for transfusions or disease testing, and inside, he also had a section reserved for 'Used' Blood, which was blood that had been tested, but wasn't usable for transfusions. Again, Doktor heard the 'coo', but louder this time.

"Archimedes? Are you in here?" Doktor said, going to the trash section. Then, a white little dove poked his head out of a packet of blood, "ARCHIMEDES! NO! IT'S FILZY IN ZER!" Doktor yelled while waving the dove out of the packet, "Uch..." Doktor took care of the mess and looked at his dove, who had little blood stains on him, "Birds... heh..." Doktor said as he went to clean the bird off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Not a Fan of Puppeteers...

Doktor sat in his office, considering what he should do next. He had just cleaned Archimedes from all the blood he had on him, and just sat in his chair.

'_It's the day before Hearts and Hooves day... and once again I don't know what to do..._' Doktor thought to himself, remembering the holiday eight years ago, remembering Strongheart, _'No, I need to move on. I cant focus on bad memories for too long__..._' Doktor looked around his office, still wondering what he was going to do, he then remembered that somepony named 'Zecora' had some ingredients for potions, and he figured it would be the best way to spend his day.

"Now," Doktor said as he got up, and whistled for Archimedes, "Lets go ask Twivight ver zis, Zecora, lives." Doktor went to the door, after Archimedes landed on his head, and went out of the office and out of the hospital. Doktor walked through the town and noticed that his trio of friends were being dragged by Pinkie Pie into the bakery she works at. He got closer to Twilight's home, and saw her outside of her home walking to the market.

"Twivight!" Doktor called to her, and got her attention.

"Oh! Hey Doktor! What's up?" Twilight asked her newest friend.

Doktor thought for a moment, "I heard from Fluttershy zet zere is somepony named uh... Zercora? She said zat zis pony would have somezing for my potions."

"Zecora? Well, she lives a little bit into the Everfree Forest, there's a path that leads straight to it near Fluttershy's cottage," Twilight said, pointing in the direction of Fluttershy's home, she then gave a concerned look at Doktor, "Oh, have you had any visions or anything? You know, like those ones you had a few weeks ago?"

"Vell," Doktor said, remembering the past week or so, "I haven't, I made a Mind Cleansing about ze time zey showed up. So, no visions for me," Doktor finished with a smile. "Vell, I'll go to Zecora and see if she has vat I need." Doktor then waved goodbye to Twilight and walked over to Fluttershy's home.

When Doktor arrived, it didn't take long to find the path Twilight had mentioned then proceeded to walk down it. The sunlight, which was nice and wonderful, was blocked by the trees, giving the forest a strange evil to it. Doktor, however, was focused on finding this Zercora pony, because he really need some snakeskin and jokenectar for his potions. It was about a solid fifteen minutes of walking in the dimmed forest until he found a hut that looked Afrikiniegh in nature. He walked up to it, and saw a little basket on a stake in the ground, with some letters in it. On the stake, there was a sign that said simply, "Zecora".

"Guess zis is ze place," Doktor said as began to knock on the door, "Hopefully she's home..." Doktor's concerns were for naught, as a zebra opened the door.

"Hello, who are you, and what do you want me to do?" The zebra said in an accent and rhyme.

"I'm known as Doktor, and I had heard zat you are Zercora, and zat you make potions?" Doktor said with a nice smile.

"Zecora is my name, and for why you came, I do have things for which I brew, so please, come on through," Zecora said as she held the door open and Doktor walked in.

"A nice place you have here, Zecora, varm, cozy," Doktor knocked his hoof on the floor, "vooden."

Zecora smiled at the last bit, "The observant one you are, now, what were the things you came so far?"

"Oh, yes, do you happen to have any snakeskin or jokenectar? I need zem for some special potions," Doktor asked as he looked around and noticed the jars of powders and plants.

"I have what you seek, so if you would, take a seat," Zecora said as she went to find the ingredients he asked for.

Doktor sat down and became curious, "Zecora, if I may ask, vat is it zat you do? As in, vat is your occupation?"

"I make brews to communicate with spirits, and making many stews is another one of my merits," Zecora said as she walked up to Doktor, a basket on her back with jars of nectar and bags of snakeskin.

Doktor looked at her, in a strange hopeful but fearful way, "Spirits? Like, ze dead ponies?"

"Well, yes, but why do you ask? Was there one close to you that was in the past?" Zecora asked him, placing the basket down and looked at him concerned.

"Vell, yes... and by communicate, you mean like talk to zem like we are now?" Doktor said, getting a little excited.

Zecora nodded, "There is this one brew, but it may take some time to do. If you would like me to do this, could you come back half past six?"

Doktor's eyes grew wide, "Yes! Yes I could! I, uh," Doktor became speechless, and Zecora smiled at him, "Vell, I'll leave right now, so you can get to vork on it, okay? I'll uh... be back at six, like you said," Doktor said excitedly. He then thanked Zecora and said goodbye and left her home, happy as he could possibly be.

He had made it back to town with his ingredients and had noticed Dash and Ace talking next to a tree, if he wasn't so busy, he'd talk to them, but he was in a hurry to get home and plan out how everything would go in about an hour. Doktor knew exactly which spirit he wanted to talk to. He may have wanted to talk to his old tutor on medical magic about any doctoral spells, or try and see if his true mother or father were in the spirit realm. He didn't want to talk to any of these spirits, he wanted the one that had greatly impacted his life.

'_I'm finally going to talk to her..._' Doktor thought, '_I wonder if she'll accept me after all these years... What should I wear? I mean, nothing fancy, of course, but something where she'll recognize me in..._'

Doktor ran about his house and checked the closets, knowing what he wanted to wear. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, the clothing he had worn on the fateful day over eight years ago. It was a coat, it had two sleeves, and it would run about a foot down his back, then had a split in the middle, where the coattails would hang at his sides.

'_I wonder if it'll still fit_' Doktor thought as he looked at it. He attempted to put it on, only to have it a little short, '_Ah dang, well, Twilight could fix it_'. Doktor thought as he walked outside with his coat on his back. He walked over to Twilight's house, and knocked on her door, and Spike answered the door.

"Oh, hey! Uh, Twilight's a bit busy, what are you here for?" Spike asked Doktor, then looked at the coat on his back, "And what's that?"

"Vell, little Spike, zat is my medical regime coat, and I need it for somezing very soon, and vas vondering if Twivight is able to enlarge it, for it has grown too small for me now," Doktor said in response.

"Why not just just take it to Rarity? Twilight doesn't know much about clothing..." Spike told him.

"I'm not sure if she could have it done bt ze time I need it," Doktor explained, "I'm sure Twivight can do vat I need. It didn't take long, but Twilight walked downstairs and saw Doktor talking with Spike.

"Hello, Doktor, I see you're back from Zecora's, what you need now?" Twilight asked him politely.

"oh, I vas vondering if you could quickly enlarge zis coat, I'm gonna need it for somezing tonight," Doktor explained, to which she nodded and levitated the coat. The piece of clothing glowed and it seemed to grow slightly.

"There you go, one larger coat, but what do you need it for?" Twlight asked him as she sent it back to Doktor.

"It's uh... somezing... important..." Doktor said as he backed out of the library, "I'll have to tell you about it some ozer time..." Doktor then 'bolted' out of the library leaving a confused Twilight. '_If I say 'Oh, I'm just going to talk to the dead' it'd freak her out_' Doktor thought as he made his way to the forest, in which Zecora lives.

It was almost the time that Zecora had set when Doktor wandered up to her abode, and in the dim of the forest, the windows had a slight blue-green light pouring from them. Doktor looked in one of the windows and saw Zecora near a cauldron filled with a bubbling, smoking liquid, when she looked up from the cauldron and saw Doktor at the window, he smiled and waved. She walked over to the door and let the unicorn inside.

"You are a little bit early, but it is because you're anxious, surely?" Zecora said, as she went back to her bubbling pot.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I havent seen her in years... cause she... you know? But zat's all gonna change! Finally, I get to see her one more time..." Doktor said as he put on his coat, a perfect fit, if not a little bit long.

"Here, drink this, so we may find your Miss" Zecora said as she slid a strange ruby-red drink in his direction, which he floated and inspected first.

Doktor peered into the gem-like red drink, noting how it was like looking through red glass, "And zis vill do vat?"

"Connect you to the realm of the unliving, so you can see what I am giving," Zecora replied, and stirred the smoking cauldron, and when Doktor still didn't drink it, she sighed and looked at him, "As that one blue pegasus would say, 'Drink the stupid thing today!'"

Doktor regained his attention, and gulped down the liquid, "S-sorry, but zat vas a lovely shade of red!"

Zecora laughed, "Very well, when you are ready, remember a vivid memory of the one, a memory clear and steady."

Doktor began to pave through his memories, to find the one he wanted, the one on the battlefield of the Ashed Grasses, him and the one laying in the dirt, then a voice from the memory rang out in his mind: "Screw Me." Once this was heard in his mind, a bright blue light shone through the home, knocking Zecora and Doktor off their hooves as a gust of wind blew over them. Then a female voice rang out through the hut.

"Hello?" the voice asked, and Doktor quickly got up and ran to the cauldron, where a spectral version of a blonde unicorn mare, with a subdued green coat, golden eyes, and a cutie mark shaped as a ball of fire.

"Strongheart?" Doktor asked cautiously, to confirm she could hear him.

The spectral pony looked at him, then her eyes widened,"Jack? Is that really you?" she walked (floated, rather) over him, "Jack! It's so good to see you again! I've been stuck here, only viewing our times together, over and over again."

"Heart... it's nice seeing you too... v-vats ze after life like?" Doktor asked, and the spectral pony looked at him in curiosity.

"It's been... basic... nothing new, nothing bad, but it's just so old..." Heart told him, then looked him in eyes, "Jack? What's wrong with your voice?"

Doktor, never noticing his voice, was surprised, "Vat? Zere is nozing vong viz my voice! Like, vat does it sound like?"

"It sounds like... well, not you. You had a certain tone, and this doesn't fit that!" Heart said as they looked into eachother's eyes. Then, the cauldron's light dimmed a bit, "Jack, I feel the spirit realm pulling me back... I-I-I don't want to leave you again... but I must..." Heart reached up to her neck, and pulled on some necklace there, "Jack, take this, and remember, you're not alone, okay?" Heart dropped the necklace, and being spectral, it passed through Doktor's hoof, but still clinked on the ground. Slowly, Heart began to fade, and the light began to dim down more, and soon, the light went away, and the ghost of Doktor's past was gone... but the necklace was not. It lied there, and became a golden nacklace, with a fire-ruby in the middle. The strangest thing, is the ruby had a strange paranormal glow to it.

"So, you've seen the spirit of your love, and even received a gift from above!" Zecora said happily, knowing that she made a saddened pony happy, "So, what can you do in return?" she said a little flatly, but caught herself, "Oops, didn't mean to be so stern."

"Vell, I don't know vat I can do to repay you for zis, but I'll find somezing to give you," Doktor said as he placed his necklace on. Zecora nodded and Doktor left, and walked the semi-long trip into Ponyville, '_Hmm, strange, I haven't seen Rainbow at all today..._' Doktor thought, and as if by magic, he saw Rainbow and Ace talking under a tree. Doktor was about to go talk to them, when he noticed Rainbow was sad about something, and Ace was consoling her. '_Oh, something must have happened that caused her to be saddened... I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow..._' Doktor thought as he trotted away, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment. Doktor made his way home, and when there, he felt a strange urge... an urge to go in the basement, and do some more tweaking on his machine. He ignored it and got a nice, long, cool bath, and went on to bed, eager to see the next day. In his dreams, he was peaceful for once, he was laying on the nice spring grass Ponyville was known for, next to Strongheart, and they were laughing. But then, she turned and looked at him, and instead of seeing the normal face of his love, he instead saw a horrifying image. The silhouette pony's eyes and gruesome teeth in Heart's head, it smiled and said one word. One, terrifying word.

"_Soon..."_

Doktor awoke in a start the next day, jolted by the voice he heard. '_Was that... no, hehe... it cant be, it hasn't appeared in weeks..._' Doktor thought as he walked out of his home, and into the town. When he took a deep breath, he heard a strange chuckle, causing him to look around in a panic, only to find nothing. He looked up and saw Rainbow and Ace together, and heard something that sounded like "Practice flying" from Ace.

'_That's strange, when I examined him, he didn't have any wing damage... a pegasus that doesn't know how to fly?Hmm... that Ace is a strange one..._' Doktor thought as he saw the two gallop off to the entrance Doktor came through to Ponyville, where there was an open field. Doktor walked into the town, and he could feel a presence watching him, and he would look over his shoulder every so often, only to find nothing there. Before long, he ran into Kord and Fluttershy, walking through the town.

"Hello zer, you two, how are you today?" Doktor asked, greeting the pair of ponies.

"We're uh, doing fine, thank you dude," Kord said, "well, uh... it's nice seeing you and all, but I'm trying to have a date with my uh... marefriend." Doktor looked at the two, Fluttershy smiled at him, and Kord had an embarrassed look on his face.

Doktor immediately felt awkward and his ears flattened on his head, "Oh, uhm... I'm sorry I'll uh... just be going zen... have a nice day."

Fluttershy noticed this, "wait, Doktor, you okay? You seem kinda... out of it... did you get a special somepony for today?"

"Vell, I... no... I did not... not since... you know..." Doktor said as he kicked at the dirt under his hooves, "but... zat doesn't matter anymore... I..." Doktor took a long pause, "I can move on, like anypony." Before the other two could say something, Doktor walked off, hoping he'd find somepony not busy today. Unfortunately, his goal was not found, after about five hours of searching, he went to the fountain in the center of town, and sat down.

'_Once again, alone on this day... I was hoping somewhat Rainbow wouldn't be busy today... but she's teaching Ace how to fly. Wait, Ace is a pegasus, but he doesn't know how to fly... It's so strange, that a pegasus can't fly. And furthermore-_' Doktor's thought was ruined with a loud explosion-like sound. Doktor looked around panicked, and saw smoke.

'_Smoke. Smoke near Sweet Apple Acres. Smoke, heat, pain... FIRE!_' Doktor's mind filled out in a split second, and it didn't take long for a slightly charred blue pegasus with a yellow mane to fly into the town square, with a mob forming around him.

When Doktor got closer, he heard hatred coming from the surrounding ponies' mouths. Doktor took a spot near Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Big Mac, Derpy, and Ace's friends, who were all facing against the mob of angry ponies.

"What the hell man you almost burn down the town!" a stallion, that Doktor recognized as Caramel, yelled.

"I-I-" Ace started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah what were you thinking?" a white unicorn with a blue mane and glasses, a celebrity known as Vinyl Scratch asked angrily.

"But I-" Ace began again, but once more interrupted. Doktor noticed a pool of light collecting, and he recognized it.

"You should be banished to the Moo-" Carrot Top, an orange maned pony began, but became interrupted when the light burst open.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed, and a majestic white alicorn stood where the light was, and a smaller darker alicorn was next to the white one. The Princesses, Celestia and Luna.

"Thank you Luna," Celestia said, then turned to the crowd, "Everypony, I'm sure he didn't mean to do that-" Celestia began, but was interrupted by a certain purple unicorn.

"Princess! We should ban such a careless and reckless pony!" Twilight said, which surprised all of her friends and Doktor.

"Twilight," Celestia snapped, "Out of all the ponies here, I would not expect you to jump to conclusions."

"Princess, this pony is a living THREAT to all the ponies here!" Twilight argued, which was supported with cheers of approval from the mob.

Celestia sighed, "Twilight, don't you think you-" but was interrupted by her student.

"Why dont we just let the other ponies decide if he stays here or not," Twilight challenged, which got some nods of approval from the mob.

Celestia was silent for a number of moments, "Okay, fine, let the public decide then."

Twilight smiled to herself, "If you want Ace to leave Ponyville, and never, ever, EVER return, say 'I'." To which, the mob, which had over a hundred ponies yelled the single letter. The band of friends looked down in embarrassment.

"All opposed?" Twilight called out, and the group Doktor was part of said nothing, in pure shame. "Then, Ace, it is settled," Twilight said as she looked him dead in the eyes, "You are hereby banished from Ponyville, forevermore." Ace gave Doktor and the others a sorrowful look as he turned to leave, then a bright light flashed and a strange creature Doktor had never seen before, but he knew what it's name was, especially when it spoke.

"Hello, my dear, dear ponies, I have missed you all so much!" it said as it leaned on it's lion's paw, which was situated on the sea-green pony, Lyra.

"Discord!" Celestia shouted at the mismatched beast.

Discord smiled evilly, "Nice to see you too, princess"

"What are you doing here!" Luna, who had been quiet for some time now, spat at the chaotic creature.

Discord laughed, and Doktor felt a shiver go down his spine, "Well, I just happened to stumble upon the fact you were going to ban poor little Ace here," he said, and placed his paw on Ace, who was surprised.

Twilight stepped forth again, "Yeah, and? We had perfect reasoning to."

Discord smiled again, "It just so happens that Ace would be a perfect evil partner, and since you don't want him anymore, I was on my way to ask him to join me," Discord finished with a laugh.

Twilight looked at him in disbelief, "He would never join you."

"Coming from the one who wanted to banish him," Discord snapped at her, and Twilight fell silent. Discord looked over to Ace, "Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, would you like to join me Ace?" To this, Ace walked over to Discord's side.

"Dude! What are you doing!" Kord yelled at his friend.

"Joining the dark side! From this day forth, I shall rain Eternal Hell over all of Equestria!" Ace shouted out, with a malicious smile.

Doktor spoke up for the first time, which grabbed everypony's attention, "Ace! Don't do zis!" Discord looked over to Doktor, then their eyes locked, and Doktor felt something inside of him, eating away at his energy.

"It's too late now!" Ace yelled out, grabbing the attention from Doktor, "Prepare Ponyville, for your pathetic lives are now on the clock!"

"Arrivederci!" Discord said as the pair disappeared, everypony had a look of fear on their face.

"Dont worry everypony," Celestia said, "Your princesses, the elements of harmony, and Ace's friends will try and solve this, again, don't worry."

The ones listed teleported away, and the ponies of Ponyville did the exact opposite of what they were told, they panicked, and ran away into their homes. In the confusion, nopony noticed a certain pony not moving, and was fainted where he was standing, Doktor, who lay on the ground and was unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**Now, i know ****this WILL be confusing, but here's one thing, Jack is Doktor in his "normal" state, anyways, have fun!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Decent Into Madness<span>

(inside Doktor's mind)

Jack couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel his legs, his neck, all he could do was see and hear, and what there was, was nothing. Jack laid there, or for all he knew he did, in nothing but darkness, eternal darkness. It wasn't until he heard something like... humming? It sounded like somepony humming a nice tune in the darkness.

"H-H-Hello? Is somep-p-pony there?" Jack called out, and he felt something get closer.

"Ah, you are finally avake," Jack heard, in a frighteningly familiar voice.

"N-No! You're that thing!" Jack yelled out, and the creature groaned in annoyance.

"Jack, please, listen to me. Zose little 'friends' of yours, zey dont vant you. Zey are just using you!" the shaded pony replied, and the world around Jack began to light up, revealing a swirling black and red land around him.

"Wha... where... where am I?" Jack questioned the pony in front of him, who had a hairstyle similar to his own, had serrated teeth, and a purple tint to his coat.

"vy, you are in my realm! You see, ven you and Discord locked eyes, you had a slight... energy drain, don't vorry, I fixed it," the strange pony replied, then smiled, "I'm just looking out for you. You really shouldn't scream zose terrible, terrible vords at me."

Jack looked down, at the floor that swirled about as if it was alive, "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were helping me..." Jack then looked up, "By the way, what are you, and who are you?"

The strange pony thing placed a hoof on his shoulder, "Vell, you shouldn't vorry about vat I am, but, if it makes you feel better, just call me, 'D'." D said, as he left Jack's side and walked over to an area where the swirling went in a different direction.  
>"Okay, D, I want to know, what did you mean by my friends using me?" Jack asked him, to which D smiled, then turned to face Jack, with a sorrowed expression.<br>"Zey use you because you vill help zem vizout any ozer question. Like zat trio of friends you helped, you didn't even zink to question zem! Bah! Vat happened to ze lessons you learned back in Germaney?" D shouted to him, and Jack agreed to him, he did remember his lessons, was to ask how before doing the what. D continued, "Now, I could understand Pinkie, cause she's your half-sister, but you just healed zose complete strangers!" D yelled as he walked over to Jack, then smacked him across the face, the strange thing is, it burned, not just impact, but burned. "Dummkopf!"

Jack moved back from the impact, and clenched his smoldering cheek, "I-I-I know! I messed up... im not the doctor I was back then... I cant do that anymore..."

D glared at him, "You can be the doktor you vas," D said as he smiled evilly, "If you vould accept me..."

Jack stared at him, "I can't! I... I don't want to be like that anymore! I... I don't believe you! My friends are not using me! They all appreciate me!"

D scoffed, "Rainbow Dash. She deserted you. Se vent off viz zat Ace, and zey probably did zings you vant to do viz her!"

Jack glared at him, his cheek now left as bone, as the skin and muscle burned away from that burn, "NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Jack, shush, you can vin her back... if you do vat I say, you vill have Dashie back in your hooves," D said, hiding a malicious grin.

"I..." Jack began, but began to think, '_I don't know what to do... I mean, I love her, but I can't do those things again..._'

"Jack, if you don't vant to do zose zings, I'll do zem for you, if only you vill let me," D said, after hearing Jacks thoughts.

"I... I'll have to zink on it..." Jack said, then remembered something, "Wait! Where am I? My body I mean, where am I in the real world?"

D chuckled, "Vell, seeing as you ver unconscious, I took control of you and took you back home. I set your body to vork on ze little machine ve have made. It's been maybe, zree days?"

"We?" Jack asked, curious, "What do you mean 'We'?"

"Zat, my friend, is a story for anozer time, now, I'll let you zink on it, but I need you to do vone zing for me, don't leave ze basement, zer is somezing horrible about to happen soon," D said as the world around Jack faded away, but the eyes in front of him still shined, "I vill talk to you soon, Jack."

(outside of Doktor's mind)

The world faded back in as Doktor regained consciousness, and he was standing in front of a massive iron door.

"I vonder just vat he vas up to..." Doktor said as he opened the door, and what he saw amazed him. There was a long pathway under his home that had canisters with gels of many differing colors inside of them. For every canister, which went from floor to ceiling, there was another on the opposite side of the fairly large path. Doktor began to walk down the hall, and began to count the gel canisters. When he reached the end, he had counted thirty canisters on one side, totaling in sixty canisters. In front of him, however, was a magically sealed door, and as he thought on how to open it, he heard D whisper to him, '_Use the healing beam_'. Doktor used it, and the door flashed, then opened, and what he saw put the hallway to shame. Inside was the largest room he had ever seen, and he had been to Canterlot Palace's grand hall, the largest room known to all of Equestria. Inside was a large machine, that he could vaguely recognize as his old machination, only, it had large slates, an Extractor, many pins, and some claw like arms, all connected to the machine by telescopic arms.

'_What is this thing!_' Doktor thought, to which D responded to him.

'_Do you like it? It's perfect for many, many zings!_' D said to him in pure glee. Doktor looked at it, and could see more of it that was not done yet, but figured D would finish it if he sides with him. Doktor spent the rest of the day milling about in his new laboratory, as he called it, and noticed the new machine could make potions more efficiently than before. At the end of the day, Doktor had found a little spot for him to lay on for the night, and when he had fallen asleep, D contacted him in his dreams.

(inside Doktor's mind)

"So, my friend, have you considered my offer?" D asked him, as the light in the black and red swirling room grew.

"I... I don't know... I appreciate the work on the machination, but I don't know..." Jack said back, then a strange sound interrupted whatever D was about to say. The only sound Jack could hear were yells, cries, and the clanging of swords.

"Ah, ze battle for Ponyville has begun..." D said, "Zey are looking for you. Discord vants you, he vants your mind, your powers... your life." Jack seemed completely lost, and D knew what he was wondering, "Vell, seeing as you are, 'out of ze loop' here's what's happening," D said, and cleared his throat, "Discord had used Gryphons and Diamond Dogs to attack Ponyville ze ozer day, and, vell, zey ransacked ze place, looking for somezing, or razer, somePONY. Listen to it now, Zose are your 'friends' fighting in Ponyville to take it back, do you zink zey noticed you ver gone?" D asked, but didn't give enough time to answer, "No, zey didn't you hear zem? Zey are trying to kill those creatures, but zey are destined to lose. Then vat? Ze Gryphons vill find zis home, and ze Diamond Dogs vill enter it, and find you. Now, you have two choices, to side viz me, and help stop them from killing ze ponies, or, stall and vait, and serve for Discord. Make your decision."

Jack was baffled, finally D had finished, and here, Jack had to decide, "I-I-I don't know!" D glared at him, and jack repeated, "I Don't Know!" then D leaned back on an imaginary chair, and looked at his hooves. "I-I-I can't decide!" D began to file his hooves, waiting for the Dogs to find the body of the one they were inside of. "I... I..." Jack said and looked around.

Then a voice, one rough and gritty, the voice of a Diamond Dog, rang out through the mind, "Hey! Another house! Search it for any ponies or items!"

"I... I accept your terms..." Jack said sadly, then D smiled. It didn't take long, but Jack was back in the world of life.

(outside of Doktor's mind)

Doktor woke up, and just in time too, to hear the sound of paws clamoring down the stairs to the basement. He put on his mask, coat, and readied a bonesaw he found on the table next to him. Then, the Dog walked inside the room Doktor was in.

'_Kill,_' D whispered, and Doktor lept forward, surprising the dog. The thing that surprised it more, was the saw the medical pony had, and it cleanly cut off the dog's arm. The dog fell to the ground in pain as blood began to cover the metallic floor.

'_Leave it, and lock the door, ve can deal viz it later,_' D told him, and Doktor left the dog, and locked the door as he was told. Doktor went up the stairs and looked outside, and could see the ponies fighting the minions Discord had recruited.

'_Stay out of sight, you can heal zem if you vant to, but dont be seen,_' D said, but to this Doktor was curious.

'_Why?What would happen if I was seen?_' Doktor questioned the voice.

D's voice gained anger, '_Don't vorry about zat! I told you to do as I said!_' Doktor was still skeptical, but did as he was told, he knew how much D could hurt him. Doktor quietly healed some of the injured ponies, and made sure they didn't see him. He was doing fine, until he came across one pony in the worst condition he had ever seen. The pony's eyes were gouged out, and one of his front legs were lopped off, and he was calling weakly for help.

Doktor carefully approached the pony, '_Drain him_,' D told him.

'_Wha... what?_' Doktor asked in terror, he didn't understand why he had to kill the helpless pony.

'_He's too far gone Jackie, kill him. It vill do better for him then,_' D said calmly, to which Doktor nodded, and readied a spell.

"I'm very sorry for zis..." Doktor said as he unleashed the spell, which connected Doktor to the pony, and drained the injured one's life, killing him.

'_Good... good... zey now have a fighting chance... let us return home now,_' D told him, to which he listened.

Doktor made his way into his home, and into the basement, and locked the door. Inside the basement, however Doktor was not alone. The Diamond Dog he had incapacitated beforehand was in there, still alive as it had found a way to patch up his missing arm. Doktor approached it, to which it backed away, until it hit a wall.

'_I'll handle zis,_' D said calmly as Doktor felt him lose control of his mouth and face.

"Vou are you?" Doktor asked, his slightly happy Germane accent replaced by an evil one, and the Dog only replied by wimpering. "I shall ask again, and I vill see zat I have an answer, Vou are you!" Doktor yelled out.

"Goufe," the dog squeaked out in fear, and it cowered against the wall.

Doktor laughed, "Vell, Goufe, you have chosen a bad day to invade my home," Doktor glared at him, "Prepare to pay..." After Doktor heard himself say this, he lost contact with his eyes, ears and mouth.

(inside Doktor's mind)

"What happened?" Jack asked, but got no answer, "D! What's going on here!" Jack yelled, and he heard one word from D.

"_Kill..._"

"What?" Jack asked the voice he had grown to know.

"_Hate..._"

"Uh..." Jack muttered as he looked about, to find D anywhere.

"_Destroy..._"

"D?" Jack called out, as his head began to throb with a headache

"_Mutilate..._"

Jack felt it get worse, and groaned in pain.

"_**Violate...**_"

Jack's mind began to fill with horrible images of death and ruination, "D! S-Stop it!"

"_**Betray...**_" the voice of D said, and Jack felt himself get lost in the flood of imagery. Jack saw his friends above him, with looks of villainy on their faces, then saw his same friends dead and strewn about the town, along with many other ponies. Jack could feel his grip on reality fading, and before he knew it, he had fallen into the darkness that was the_** true nightmare**_...

**D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Coming Undone

The large room in which the two beings were in shined with a look of being brand new. The Diamond Dog, Goufe, whimpered as he was strapped down onto a large table. The white unicorn that he had come to fear was strapping him in tight, and yelped in pain when he had pulled on a strap nearly hard enough to crush bones. Goufe whimpered again, to which the unicorn laughed at.

"You veally zink you can do zat and get me to let you out?" Doktor scoffed, then flashed his teeth, which were now fangs, "You dogs are as stupid as the Daschs, just more dirty!" Goufe growled at this, but Doktor strapped his mouth shut. "You know, I said you vould pay for entering my home... oh... zis vill be so much fun..." Doktor then laughed maniacally, "Lets see vat zis can DO!" Doktor shouted out, and pressed a button, which made the giant machine hiss and crank. The cranking created a steady beat, faster than a heartbeat, but still tediously ticking. The machine began to lift Goufe's platform up into the air.

"Oooh! I love zis beat... let me see here... I zink I know vat ve need..." Doktor said as he turned some more knobs and flipped some switches, and the machine made a more systematic rhythm. Doktor cleared his throat as he prepared himself, then rode another platform to the dog's face. Just as a machinated scalpel descended to Goufe's face.

"Keep holding on  
>ven my brain's ticking like a bomb...<br>Guess the black thoughts  
>Have come again to get me," Doktor let out a small laugh, then turned to Archimedes, who was watching the whole thing.<p>

"Sweet bitter words  
>Unlike nothing you have heard<br>Sing along, mockingbird  
>You don't affect me."<br>Doktor turned back to Goufe, who's face was now cut by the scalpel, and prods began to pull his skin upwards. 

"That's right  
>Delivering it to your heart,<br>I'll strike  
>It'll be deliberate."<p>

The knife began to cut open Goufe's abdomen, and the prods from the machine pulled it fully open. 

"Vait, your coming undone!  
>Unlaced, you're coming undone!<br>Too late, you're coming undone!  
>You look so strong, so delicate!"<br>Some of the dog's blood began to pour into his lungs, and he tried to flail about. 

"Vait, you're starting to suffocate  
>And soon ve anticipate,<br>You're coming undone

You looked so strong, so delicate"

Doktor let out a loud laugh, and began to sing in Germane, as he flipped the switch for a large pair of claws to come down.

"Choke, Choke wieder  
>Ich finde meine Dämonen waren meine Freunde<br>Anreise mir am Ende  
>Sie sind hinter dir her,"<p>

He laughed more, as the claws came down and removed various parts of the dog.

"Da ich noch jung war  
>Ich schmeckte Trauer auf meiner Zunge<br>Und dieser süße Zucker Pistole  
>Schützt nicht,"<br>The machine brought down more claws and prods and began to remove the dog's skin.

"Das ist richtig  
>Auslöser zwischen Ihren Augen<br>Ich werde zu schlagen

Make it quick now!"

Doktor said in equestrian as the vitals on the dog began to drop, but Doktor zapped him with a healing bolt, and the dog came back to life, in more pain than before.

"Vait, You're coming undone!  
>Unlaced, You're coming undone!<br>Too late, You're coming undone!

You weren't so strong, but so delicate!"

The machine began to pull more and more organs, and separated them into different containers, and a saw came down and readied itself at the dog's head.

"Vait, You were starting to suffocate  
>And ve had to anticipate<br>You're coming undone  
>You're not so strong, so delicate!"<br>Doktor flipped a switch to activate the saw and claws went into it's skull.

"You were trying to hold it together  
>Your head is now lighter than a feather<br>Looks like you'll never be getting better  
>Not getting better"<br>The insane unicorn laughed evilly as he saw the parts from the dog being moved, and let the dog finally die.

"Vait, you came undone!  
>Unlaced, you came undone!<br>Too late, you came undone!  
>Vat wasn't so strong, was so delicate!"<br>The dog convulsed, finally dieing by choking on it's own blood and loss of vitals.

"Vait, You had to suffocate!  
>And ve had to anticipate!<br>You came undone!  
>Vat looks so strong, so delicate..."<p>

Doktor sighed as he looked upon the body, laying there, without anything within it, Completely hollowed out. He then used his magic to remove the dog's skull, and sealed the cutoff he had made when he harvested it. Doktor then looked around and noticed a necklace on the floor. Doktor set the machine to produce potions as he went to his room, and laid down.

(inside Doktor's mind)

Jack felt different, he was no longer surrounded by terrors. Jack looked around, and saw that they were gone, and he was in the abyss that was his mind. '_Am I... free?_' Jack questioned as he looked around. He wasnt sure where his body was, or when he was, he was just happy to be free of the previous things that terrorized him. He shuddered as he remembered one, it was where everypony was strapped to a large machine in the center of town, with his closest friends either on the machine or bound & gagged watching the whole ordeal... he didn't even want to think of what the "ordeal" was, it was wrong... messed up... vile... Jack was about to continue when he saw more of the darkness appearing around him, so he ran. He ran as far as he could go, and noticed the darkness was no longer chasing him. He heard a voice, and looked about, to find it, but he couldn't find who it belonged to.

"Jack..." the voice called out for him.

Jack looked about frantically, "Who and where are you!" It was then that he noticed a pool of light before him, and saw a pair of familiar golden eyes. "H-Heart? Is that you?" Jack asked in disbelief.

The unicorn mare giggled, "It's nice to see you Jack, the real you, this time around." Jack smirked, and was going to say something but Strongheart stopped him, "Look, I dont have much time, I need to tell you something. That 'D' fellow has your body. He's so far killed at least four by now..."

Jack was confused, "Killed? How? What day is it?"

"Yes, killed, he brutally murdered that one diamond dog, then it snowballed from there, as for the time..." Strongheart was interrupted but her form shimmering, "oh no... not now! Look! Find Twilight, she can have you get some help! Stay safe, love you!" She said as she faded from existence, then, so did Jack's vision.

(outside of Doktor's mind)

Jack could feel bedsheets. He immediately opened his eyes as he realized he had control of his body. Jack hopped out of bed, and burped for some reason. When he did, he tasted something strange. He went into the bathroom to look in the mirror, and noticed his face was covered in blood, and so were his teeth. Jack nearly vomited right there, the thought of eating a pony. He proceeded to shower off to get the bloodstains out of his stark white fur, and brushed his teeth vigorously to remove their own staining. He was cleaned and presentable, but he still had the foul taste in his mouth. He proceeded to go to the main floor of his home, which was now like a shop. He saw vials and flasks of different potions and tonics. He became curious, and looked at the labels.

**Diamond Skin Potion: **Have the rough and thick skin of the diamond dogs! Note: may result in a desire for shiny things. Price: 150 bits

**Lighthoof Potion: **Be able to walk on clouds and have no weight! Note: will not reduce fat, you will still be fat. (for Unicorns and Earth Ponies only) Price: 280 bits

**Fortitude Potion: **Not strong enough? Want to be stronger? Have the powerful muscles of the Earth Ponies! Note: not responsible for stretchmarks or tumors caused from effect wearing off. (boosts for Earth Ponies) Price: 360 bits

**Focusing Potion: **Unicorns can concentrate like nopony's business! Concentrate as well as them! Note: headaches will happen, this is of nothing to worry about. Price: 310 bits

Jack returned the potions, curious of how D got them made, but then a couple memories returned to him, the machine tearing apart the poor unicorn mare, Lyra, and also ripping Caramel's bone marrow out. Again, Jack nearly threw up from the thoughts.

'_What day is it?_' Jack thought as he wandered through his home, and finally found a calendar. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the date. It was June 3rd, but it was seven years since he last controlled his body.

"Seven whole years?" Jack mumbled out, and looked out the window.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beginning of the End

Jack was looking through the window, and he saw many of the denizens of Ponyville walking about the town. He found the necklace Strongheart had given him seven years ago, laying in a box near the window. After putting it on, he opened the door and tried calling for his dove but it didn't want anything to do with the white unicorn. Jack walked outside, and he was baffled at the size of the town, for in his absence, of mind not body, it had grown to the size of Canterlot when he had last seen it.

'_I need to find the others, if they're even still around,_' Jack thought as he saw the ponies walking past him, not paying him any real mind. Jack walked to where he remembered the Library was, where Twilight lived, but easily got lost due to the changes in the city. He was tempted to ask somepony where it was, but he heard a voice that seemed familiar to him, for the pony knew who he was.

"Well, hi there, Dok! How you been?" the voice called to him from behind. He turned around and saw a young mare, with a yellow coat, a dark red mane, and a pair of bows in her hair.

'_Applebloom?_' Jack thought, remembering her slightly, "Well, uh, I was on my way to see Twilight, how about you?" he responded, avoiding names because he wasn't sure if it was Applebloom.

"Ah've been alright, I suppose, Big Mac and AJ are making me work around the farm more now..." she replied back, and Jack's suspicions were confirmed, it was Applebloom.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Applebloom, but I must find Twilight," Jack told her, "I'll have to talk to you later." She waved goodbye, and Jack returned to his quest, '_It's gonna be like it was when I first arrived... not recognizing anypony... but they all know me..._' Jack said to himself, as he walked away.

Jack continued to think about how his friends looked the last time he had seen them as he walked through the town. He was lost in thought until he ran into a cyan pegasus mare, knocking both of them down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped, annoyed that she was knocked clear on her arse.

'_Oh no, already messed up..._' Jack's mind raced, until he saw the multicolored mane of the pegasus, '_Rainbow..._'

"If I wasn't as nice as I am, I would-" she stopped when she noticed it was Jack, or Doktor as she knew him by.

"H-Hey Rainbow, uh... what's up?" Jack asked skeptically, a little afraid of her current fury.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry Dok, I didn't mean it! And I-" She stopped when she noticed something, she had grown used to his germane accent, and it was missing, "Hey, are you alright? Your accent's gone."

"Huh? W-What do ya mean?" Jack asked her, not sure of what she was talking about, "I'm perfectly fine!" '_Not perfect, but I'm not sick or anything,_' Jack mumbled. Rainbow looked him over, as he did to her, noticing how much taller and shaped her form was now. He liked her before, but he wasn't complaining about her looks now.

"You sure? Usually you pronounce some words with V's like, you asked 'What's up?' when you would say 'Vat's up?'," Rainbow pointed out to him, and he knew what she was getting at.

Jack shrugged, and made the generic 'I dunno' mumble, "I guess I'm breaking away from it? Anyway, I need to find Twilight, I need to talk to her about something," Jack said as he began to walk away, only to have her go up to his side.

"I'll come too, got nothin' better to do," she said to him when he gave her a strange look.

"That's fine, I guess," Jack said as they walked, and he casually let her unknowingly lead the way, and he noticed something about her, "Hey, why don't you just fly?"

She sighed, "I can't... I lost this bet with Applejack and it was where if she won, I couldn't fly for a whole day," she looked down at the ground, as Jack stifled a laugh, which she heard, "Hey! What's so funny!"

Jack flashed a weak smile, "Oh, nothing, nothing, lets just... uh, get to Twilight's place, you know?" Jack looked away from her to try and break her glare, "Uh, yeah, nice weather we're having right? I mean, it's nice, clear skies and uh..." he could still feel the cold stare of hers, "okay, okay, I just want to know what the bet was..." Jack said in defeat.

Rainbow giggled, and continued to walk to where Twilight's home was, "That's better, the bet was whoever could drink the most cider... you see, we had argued with each other before we made the bet, so we were kinda miffed at each other you know? So, we made the bet that if I could drink the most cider, and not pass out, she had to wear a Rarity style dress, for a whole day!" Rainbow said, with a laugh, "but if she could drink the most, and not pass out, I couldn't fly for a whole day. She must be storing some of the kick in her flanks or something... no way I could keep up with her."

Jack, after hearing this ridiculous story, couldn't help but bust out laughing, "You tried to- drink most- storing booze in her- PFFT HAHAHA!" he managed to get out before going into a full laughing fit, ending up on his back.

Rainbow, however, rolled her eyes at his reaction, and after about ten minutes of laughter, she was annoyed, "You about done now? Jeez, you're worse than Pinkie..."

Jack got up and tried to breathe normally, which took a few more minutes, then said, slightly laughing, "Well, we did grow up together," Jack then thought back to his younger years, "Man, were we some foalish ponies back then."

To this, Rainbow became curious,"About that, what was her family like? She said stuff about a rock farm or something, but I can't follow anything she says half the time..."

"The ol' farm?" Jack asked her, "Well, it wasn't much, not like Sweet Apple, but it was kinda quiet, and her mother would treat me like I was her own. I guess it was that she never had a son herself, really," Jack finished, smiling with a slight shine in his eyes. Rainbow saw this, and smiled lightly to the unicorn.

'_Well, he is always nice to me and my friends... Wait, what am I thinking! I mean, he's nice and all, but..._' Rainbow's mind raced slightly, trying to find reason in her mental rejection, and stopping in the process.

Jack noticed this, and turned around to face her, "Hey, Dash, ya alright?" he asked her, and waved his hoof in front of her face, which snapped her out of it.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked, and glanced around, then saw Jack in front of her, "Hey, uh, Dok, been nice and all, but I need to um... go do something, I'll see you around, alright?"

"Oh, well, okay then, I guess I'll..." Jack trailed off as he noticed Rainbow had already ran off, _'Well, I guess I can talk to Twilight then... if I can find it..._' Jack told himself as he looked about his surroundings. Jack decided to just hit some path, and hoped it would take him to the town square. From there, he could find the library. Jack walked down this path, and many ponies smiled and waved hello to him. It wasn't long until he found a large building, Ponyville Hospital, he deducted by reading a fairly large and lit up sign. He decided to just walk inside, and see who was there. Upon entering, he saw a pony at the main desk, who looked familiar.

"Doktor," the nurse said to him, "You're off for the day, there's no need to be here."

Jack noticed her name-tag that was pinned into her jacket, "Oh, yes, well, I just decided to walk around and I guess I ended up here... So, how are you today Redheart?" Jack replied, chuckling a bit.

Redheart smiled, "Well, I'm doing great, thank you, any reason you drifted here, or just cant get enough?"

"Well, I need to find Twilight Sparkle, have you seen her today?" Jack asked her.

Redheart thought for a minute, "No, I can't remember doing so... is she scheduled for an appointment or something?"

"No, it's more of a need to ask her something, kinda thing," Jack told her,but she gave him a strange look.

"Okay, well, if you find out anything about diseases going around, let us know," She said, and waved Jack goodbye as he left.

'_Well, here's the Hospital, but... where's the Town Square?_' Jack asked himself, still lost in the expanded Ponyville. Jack continued to explore, walking up and down the maze of passages as he searched for something to find the library with.

It wasn't long until he heard two voices arguing. Voices he recognized.

"Ah told you! If'in ah set up mah market stall here, it'll benefit both of us!" one of them yelled.

The other one scoffed, " Why, no! I will not allow this... wooden thing, to sit outside of my store! They will see this and turn back around for Canterlot!"

Jack got to where the voices were, and it was an orange earth pony and a white unicorn who were yelling, Applejack and Rarity. Jack simply walked up and waited for them to notice him as they bickered. A minute passed. Then ten. Then twenty. After this half hour, Jack was aggravated and cleared his throat, which finally grabbed their attention.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help here?" Jack asked the two, who looked relieved to see him.

Applejack grabbed Rarity and held her like they were best of friends, "Well, yes ya can! You see, you tell Rare here, that if ah set up mah apple cart here, we'll both be benefited in this."

"No, Doktor, tell Applejack here," Rarity said as she groaned and pushed her way out of the farmer's 'hug', "That doing so will disgust my customers from Canterlot and they will not enter my store."

Applejack seemed hurt, "You mean to tell me, that people from Canterlot won't eat apples at all? That it?"

Rarity was about to argue back, but was stopped by Jack, "Ladies, please, calm down. Now look, Rarity, AJ has a point, people would be more inclined to buy her apples when they visit your store, or go in your store when they buy her apples."

Applejack struck a triumphant pose, "Told you."

"However," Jack continued, "Rarity has a point as well, her customers are of highest class, and they do not see apples as a... fitting snack." Rarity stuck her tongue out at Applejack, something that surprised the other two. Jack shook his head, "here's what you can do, every week, have a scheduled day that AJ can be here to sell. That way, she gets customers from the fashion district, and you can have your Canterlot customers on the other days," Jack finished. The other two ponies looked at each other, then at Jack, impressed at what they had heard

"I... guess I can let Applejack sell here, every few days..." Rarity said as she looked down, defeated.

Applejack followed suit, "an' ah guess ah could leave Rare alone every few days."

Jack smiled, "Good to see we have an agreement! Now, I have a question, have either of you seen Twilight today?"

"Well, no, ah can't say ah have," Applejack said after giving a thoughtful face.

Jack sighed, "Alright then... I guess I'll see you two later then," and Jack started to walk away, and he heard Applejack say something, but he couldn't tell what.

"WELL I NEVER!" Rarity exclaimed, "That was COMPLETELY uncalled for!" Jack let out an annoyed huff and picked up his pace to get out of the area as fast as he could, he did not want to break another argument.

'_So, once again, I'm lost. There's no way I'm gonna find the library._' Jack thought to himself, still wandering through the town. As he put his head down in slight sorrow, his necklace glowed slightly and he turned and continued walking. '_I might as well just go back home, I'm completely lo-_' Jack's thoughts were interrupted by running into a wall. "What the..." Jack said as he rubbed his snout, which had an intimate encounter with the wall, and noticed the sign next to the door of the building: 'Ponyville Library'

Jack stared at the sign, deep in disbelief, then his face turned into anger, "REALLY!" Jack yelled out, in quiet annoyance, "I go looking around for this place everywhere, and here it is, right here," Jack said in a huff, then collected his breath and went inside of the treelike building. Inside, it, too, had grown, for it now had longer, wider shelves for the books, and a large lounge area for ponies to sit and read at the library. Before long, a medium sized dragon was walking down the stairs and noticed Jack standing there.

"Hey, Dok, what's up?" Spike asked, voice a little deeper, as he was growing older, "Haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been... better, where's Twi?" Jack asked, trying to talk to Twilight about what has happened.

"She's upstairs, I'll get her," Spike said then went up the stairs, and soon, Twilight came back down with him.

"Hello Doktor, how are you today? Did you come to check out a book or something?" Twilight asked him, naturally curious as to why he was here.

"Twilight... it's back, the voice is back. He's been using me, look, I need to talk to you in private, I don't want everypony to flip out over everything," Jack told her, noticing the decent amount of ponies in the library at the time.

"Okay then, uh, Spike, watch over the library, me and Doktor are gonna talk upstairs," Twilight told her assistant, she was curious as to what the white unicorn needed to talk about. After receiving a nod from the dragon, the pair went up the stairs to a living area. "Okay Doktor, what is it you need to talk about?" Twilight asked him, now that they had some privacy.

"No, don't call me _that_ anymore, just Jack, okay?" Jack told her, and after receiving a nod, he recounted all he could since the Discord incident from all those years ago. He talked about the dreams, the machine, the force known as 'D', the Diamond Dog from the battle.

"Now, what I tell you next, do NOT place on me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack told her, fearing what her response to the next was going to be.

"I promise, Jack, this 'D' pony had you in his grips, and had your body as it seems," Twilight said, anxious for her friend's conclusion. Jack reluctantly told her about the killing of the dog, recounting a bit of the song D sang during it. Twilight looked horrified, but became shocked when Jack told her it wasn't over yet. Jack explained that the other two memories he had, he didn't remember as well, due to him being shut out in the darkness.

"The only thing I can remember of those two, were that I killed poor Lyra and Caramel, I-I... I have a monster inside me Twi, I need it out of me," Jack told her, on the verge of tears, truly sorry for what his body has done to the victims.

"Jack... I need to let Princess Celestia know about this. It's the only way we can get you two apart," Twilight told him, as she got out a quill and parchment, and wrote down a quick letter to the princess.

In Canterlot, the day was passing as it would normally, there wasn't any disaster or destruction going on as Celestia sat on her throne.

'_Now that Discord's back under control, there's nothing going on, no questions to answer or favors to grant..._' Celestia thought as she stared off into space, she may be immortal, but she got bored easily. Soon after, a note from her student, Twilight Sparkle, appeared in front of her.

The note read, "Dear Princess Celestia," Celestia let out a sigh at that part, '_Always gotta put my title in there, she can just call me Celestia,_' she shook her head and continued reading, "There is a matter of great importance in Ponyville that will require your assistance, it concerns a friend of mine who has a slight issue that will require a large amount of magic. It would be highly appreciated if you were to arrive as immediate as possible. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

'_Trouble in Ponyville, once again,_' Celestia let out a little laugh, '_For a smaller town, it sure has more problems,_' Celestia prepared a teleportation spell, and quickly disappeared from the throne room. Upon reaching Twilight's position, she saw the purple unicorn and a somewhat familiar white unicorn with red hair.

"Jack Doktor-Pie, it's been too long since I last saw you," Celestia said with a smile, then turned to Twilight, "So, what is this important matter I needed to arrive here for?"

Jack was about to tell her the entire story, but Twilight cut him off, "Well, Jack here, has a slight... mental issue, a serious one, which took over his body and kinda killed some ponies," Twilight said quickly, which made Jack facehoof hard.

"No, seven years ago, my body was... taken over by a psychotic entity, and I only recently escaped his binds. We need you Princess, to separate him from me," Jack told her, explaining a little better than Twilight did.

"So, you were possessed and killed a pony?" Celestia asked him, which he corrected her and said it was at least four, he could only see two. She nodded, "Jack, honestly, this is kind of hard to believe, I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow."

Jack's necklace began to glow, and a new voice entered, a feminine one Jack knew well, "Then allow me to show you." After this was said, a bright beam of light shot out and contacted Celestia's mind. Strongheart, who was now communicating through the beam, showed the princess the horrors that were commited. Shortly after the beam started, it ended, and Celestia had a look of shock and terror on her face.

"Twilight, do you know the 'Soul-Split' spell?" Celestia asked her student, who shook her head no, and the princess turned to Jack, "Don't worry, Jack, we'll get that..._ thing_ out of you, okay?"

Jack looked up and locked eyes with the princess, and cleared his throat, "Vell, zat von't be nessesary, I'm feeling fine," The other two looked at him with shock, noticing the change in attitude and accent, "Also, _Princess_ it's not nice to call somepony a zing." Doktor, which was the name associated with this voice, looked down at the necklace, "Bah! I von't be needing zis!" and Doktor ripped it off and threw it across from him, to which it started to glow, and vision could be seen forming.

"Twilight," Celestia whispered, "While he's distracted, let's go find the spell book." Twilight nodded and the two sneaked off as Doktor was in a trance from the glow, which had finished it's illusion to reveal Strongheart in a spectral form.

"Care to explain yourself demon?" Heart asked of the pony in front of her necklace, "you were suppressed in his mind, I made sure of it, how did you break it?"

"Heh heh heh, old habits, zey die hard, much like you," Doktor responded, and a blood red aura built around his horn, "I have done everyzing I can to break zat stupid little gem you have sealed yourself in, vhy von't you DIE!" Doktor punctuated this by releasing the power in his horn and blasted the wall of the building off, which alerted many ponies walking through the town. The five other elements of harmony, who Spike had alerted the Jack was panicked about something. The five ponies and the dragon all saw the gaping hole in Twilight's home, along with Doktor yelling at some sort of hazy image. The group quickly went into the library, which was empty from the explosion, to find Princess Celestia and Twilight searching frantically for a spell book.

"Princess? What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked, not knowing about the threat that is upstairs.

"Ah, Elements, perfect, please help us will you? We need to find a certain spell to help Jack," Celestia said, calmly, even in her stress.

"What's wrong with Jackie?" Pinkie asked, worried for her brother-kinda-not-really, "what book is it in?"

"It's called _Psychosis and Mentality_," Twilight told them, and the others started to look around. During this time, Twilight and Celestia relayed what was happening to Jack, going through the murders and the tales Jack had told Twilight about his mind. The one part Twilight never picked up on, was how he was babbling about 'D', whoever that was, was the possessor. Celestia had simply called him one thing, 'The True Nightmare'. It wasn't but about thirty minuted of searching when they had found the book, hidden away in a dusty box.

Back upstairs, Doktor and Strongheart were still arguing. Both of them perfectly balanced in the argument. When Doktor would make a point, Heart would counter it. When she made a point, the evil spirit could counter it back as well.

"Okay everypony, here's the plan," Twilight said, after listening to the two argue on the other side of the door, "Rainbow, you're going to sneak up behind him and hold him down while Applejack ties him up so he can't interrupt our spell." The two ponies nodded, "Rarity, you're going to use your magic to hold the nightmare when he splits from Jack. Pinkie, Fluttershy, you're going to help Jack once we get the split done, because he'll probably be in a lot of pain."

After all the ponies understood what they must do, they had carefully opened the door and noticed the spectral pony from the necklace smile. Rainbow did as they planned, and she forced the distracted unicorn to the ground. Applejack quickly tied his legs and it stopped him from moving anywhere. Taking this as their cue, Twilight and the Princess cast the spell to pull the nightmare from Jack's soul. The white unicorn let out a howl of agony, both of the mentalities were in intense pain. To the others, nothing seemed to change, but after two minutes of the spell, a dark, purple light formed across from Jack, the whole spell took about fifteen minutes to complete. When it was over, there were two Jacks, one was the normal color and the other was a darker purple tinted version, Doktor. Rarity used her magic to grab the Doktor, and hold him down. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Pinkie worked to get Jack free. They weren't sure of what was going to happen next. Celestia knew one thing however.

_Something_ was bound to happen soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Tale of a Doktor

The whole room was silent. There was no sound, no noise, so one spoke as they waited for one of the Jacks to wake up. It didn't take long however, for Doktor began to stir. He looked up, and saw Strongheart's spirit, and glared at it.

The darker Jack smiled, "Vell, vell, vell, looks like your plan has failed, Starkesherz, because from vat I see," Doktor flashed his sharp fang like teeth, "Zis body is mine." Jack himself, started to wake up, and stood up, despite the pain.

"No, you didn't. They," Jack said, weakly gesturing to the group watching, "separated us."

Doktor faked looking hurt, "Oh, Jackie, I zought you liked my company. Yet ve talked about zis, zey vill only betray you!"

Jack smiled to his friends, "No, I dont think they will, if they stuck with me through was has been said, I dont think they'll leave my side any time soon. Unlike you, I'm not a monster."

To this, Doktor was insulted, "You DARE call ME a monster! YOU ver ze vone to MAKE me!" Doktor tried to stand only to be held down by Rarity's magic, "Oh, zat TEARS it!" Doktor's horn began to glow a dark, deep purple, and Rarity was lifted in the air and blasted at a wall, and her magic around him faded. Strongheart's spirit went to speak, but Doktor slammed his hoof on the necklace and cracked the gem. The vision blinked out of existence.

"Ve von't be needing zis, now, vill ve, Jack?" Doktor said as he gave a toothy smile showing his serrated teeth, "Ve may be separate, but I von't let you live any longer. Zer can only be vone Jack Doktor, and zat vill be me." Doktor punched Jack in the arm, causing him to fall back down, and stood on top of his body holding him down, teeth at the ready.

Rainbow Dash, who was helping Rarity after she was attacked, saw what was going down, "Oh, no you don't! You will not do something like this to my friends and get away with it!" She then charged at him, and sent Doktor tumbling to the open wall, which he then fell out of.

"Jack, are you okay?" Rainbow asked the unicorn on the floor. Jack made a pained smile, and stood up shakily, nodded and walk-hobbled to the necklace.

"Oh no," Jack said, as he saw the gem was cracked and shards were missing from it. It was ruined.

"Who was that? The one from the necklace," Rainbow said, noting how the mysterious mare had disappeared when Doktor smashed it.

"That was Strongheart, she stored her spirit in it... and now... she's gone..." Jack said, as he held the necklace close to him.

"Excuse me, but Jack, let me see the necklace please?" Celestia asked him. He reluctantly hoofed it over to her, and she examined it, "I can fix it, and it might bring her back, but I can't be certain it will."

"Fix it, please..." Jack said weakly, as Rainbow placed a hoof over him. She had never seen him this sad before. He was in a state she had never seen anypony in before, and she had seen Pinkie when she was sad.

"You know," Jack began, "life has a funny way of repeating itself." The other ponies looked over to him, except for Celestia, she was busy trying to rebuild a spirit past it's time. Jack sighed, knowing they were waiting for a story, "You know how when Doktor said I made him? Well, it's a long story, but I'll try and shorten it." The ponies all gathered around him, and he began his story.

"It was the day after... she," Jack started, gesturing to the necklace, "had died, the Daschs had surrendered from fighting. They weren't going to fight me, I took down a squad in a snap by myself when she died. They just went back to ruling like they did before, and I returned to the ruined school that we attended. The school was destroyed, there was no way there were going to be classes, so I did what many others did. I collected what remained of my belongings, and left." Jack said, remembering the day he walked away from the university. "I found a small town, shockingly, they had all heard of me, and I was regarded as a hero. I didn't feel like one, I let the one I cared the most about die. That's not very heroic. Nonetheless, they continued on, praising me and such. I learned to just ignore it, I'm not one to get a swelled head over it all. As I lived in the town, I met this one dasch alchemist, he made potions and salves to help the denizens of the town. I first met him from seeing him in the town's market one day, trying to sell his potions. He wasn't doing it too well. I, however, was interested in his ways, so I introduced myself. He smiled and shook my hoof, his name was St. Poteztopfe. Over the next few months, me and him became best friends and from him I learned the potion making ways."

Jack sighed, "We were the best of friends, Potez and I, and as everything else in my life, it wasn't going to last. One day, he went to the market as I stayed in his laboratory making more potions. While he was there, a dasch from the Royal Army of Sir Scharfezunge, had arrived at the stall. Potez welcomed him, as he did any other potential customer. 'Why, hello there! How's your day? If it's good, then that's great! However, if you're feeling a little down today, then try one of St. Poteztopfe's Potent Potions! First one's on me!'" Jack paused, remembering his friend/mentor, "Now, from what I heard from witnesses, the dasch accepted it, and liked the potion. The dasch asked him how he made them, and Potez told him, 'Me and a friend of mine, Jack Doktor, the hero of Free Germane, make these in our laboratory. We colle-'" Jack looked down, "That was all he was able to say before the Royal Army Dasch sliced his head off when Potez shut his eyes while talking. When I heard news about this, my mind shattered. The second friend I met in Germane was killed, all because he mentioned my name. Afterwards, I stayed at the lab, I never left. I didn't go to his funeral. I never went to find food. One townspony would deliver me food, but other than that, nopony else talked to me. They saw how the dasch reacted to my name. After a while, I realize now that I soon, I became a little... off. I remember my mane growing all unruly, and a voice. I'm certain it was mine, but it sounded different."

"As the days became weeks," Jack continued, "weeks became months, and months became years, I soon realized what I was doing. One day, all of the potions I had created started to act all strange, either drinking themselves or dancing out of my door. Now, if this wasn't enough, about seven months before I came here, somepony from Ponyville had arrived. You all know him as Doctor Whoof. He arrived in the TARDIS in the little town I had made my home. He had asked me if I could spare him some food. At this point, I would have told him off, told him to leave right then, but something gave me the idea to let him in. Soon, we got to talking about random things. Hobbies, friends, then, our homes. When he mentioned Ponyville, my ears perked up. I began to ask him who all lived there, I started with you, Pinkie," Jack said as he motioned to the mare, "He told me of how you throw parties for everypony in town, and how the six of you have defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord only a few weeks before. When he had left in his TARDIS, I knew what to do. The only main issue was the voice at this point. It said not to leave, and that I was safe there. Eventually, I had finally reduced the size of the machine me and Potez used before to make the potions. Other than medical, it was the only thing I knew."

"Now, with what has happened recently, I know who 'D' is, now that I can think without him ruining my thoughts. He's the deranged, maniacal version of me that came about due to my losses. We currently have one issue, however. Now that he's out of me, we can get rid of him, the only thing is, is that he is in his own body. You all remember how Princess Luna apparently was with the Nightmare controlling her. D, however, is the Nightmare in physical form. I, am glad he is removed, however, we may be in more trouble than we were before." Jack looked down, truly sorry for what may come from the deranged form.

"Jack," Rainbow began, "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna stop him, together!" To this, Jack looked up and saw a look of determination on his friends' faces.

Jack gave them all a group hug, "Thanks girls, we can handle this." Unbeknownst to the group, a figure rose behind them. The figured snickered at the sight.

"Gutentaaaag." It said, elongating the word. The group jumped in fright as they turned to see D in front of them. "Jackie," D said with a slight laugh, "Vy don't you leave zese betrayers, and come back to me? Ve can go back to ze vay it vas. Ve can have our little conversations, you can try and figure vou I am, and ve can forget all of zis. Vat do ya say?" D said as he walked up to the group, his eyes locked on Jack the entire time.

Meanwhile, Celestia is frantically casting spells on the gem that was inside Jack's necklace. '_This spirit is the only thing that seems to get to the Nightmare,_' Celestia thought, while fixing the last of the gem. When the last crack was sealed, she heard a voice enter her mind. It was a feminine one, the one the spirit used before.

'_Who? What? What's going on!_' Strongheart asked in a panicking tone.

'_It can be explained later, right now, we need to help Jack with the Nightmare._' Celestia told the spectral mare mentally, '_I'm Princess Celestia, I fixed your spirit vessel._'

Celestia quickly trotted back to where Jack and the others were, '_P-P-Princess? I'm in..._' Strong stopped there, and let out a fan-girl squeal, '_I'm, HONORED to be in your presence Princess._'

Celestia mentally chuckled, '_Don't make a big deal about it, please,_' Celestia reached the door, and heard the Nightmare's voice on the other side, trying to convince Jack to join him again. Celestia opened the door, and quickly levitated the necklace with Strong's gem in it onto Jack's neck. Soon, there was a bright flash and everypony, including D, was knocked back. When the light cleared, Strongheart was standing in front of D, separating him from Jack. Strong was no longer a vision, but she had a clear mass, as if she were alive.

"Now that I'm back," Strong said to D, "It's time to return you to where you came."

D's eyes widened in fear, "No... n-n-no! Not zer again!"

Strong narrowed her eyes, "To the Abyssm with you."

D stood up and began to run, while bucking Strongheart in the face as he escaped, "Gotta catch me first!"

Strongheart was knocked to the ground, but not down from the action, "Hmf, even now, he's afraid to face his fate. He's a deranged one, albeit powerful, he isn't gonna try hiding."

"You seem to know a lot about him," Twilight said to the newcomer.

Strongheart gave her a warm smile, "It's because of me that he couldn't stop Jack from letting that nice stallion in his lab all those years ago. I was assigned to keep the Nightmare in check, it was only seven years ago when something let it back into Jack's mind."

"Jack? Did somethin' happen to ya back then?" Applejack asked him.

"Discord..." Jack said quietly, as he remembered, "He locked his eyes with me, he must have unlocked D, because it all started to flip after that."

"That would have done it. God of Chaos locking eyes," Strongheart said to nopony in particular, then turned to Celestia, "Princess, get your sister, she has had physical contact with the Nightmare, she could help us when we encounter him." She then turned to the rest of the group, "Everypony else, fan out and get the townsponies in their homes or out of town, this is a powerful force we're dealing with here, I'm not even sure what he could do." The ponies nodded, Celestia vanished in light, teleporting to the castle, and when Jack and Strongheart were alone, they looked to each other.

"Heart, it's Hitzewelle all over again. I have a bad feeling about this," Jack told her, as he looked into her eyes.

Strongheart hugged Jack, "I have a bad feeling too, Jackie."

The two left the library, to search for D and to tell the townsponies to hide and/or evacuate. It was going to be a bad day.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: At the End of the Road, There is Only One Way

Jack and Strongheart had convinced a few ponies to evacuate, and the others that didn't hid in their homes. They had cleared the area around the hospital, and Jack got the locations of the larger Ponyville down. There were six areas, from how he figured, the Hospital, the Library, the Town Square, North Entrance, South entrance, and the Market. If their friends were doing it right, Twilight had the Library area, Pinkie had the Market, Rarity's boutique was in the Town Square, Applejack could get the South Entrance on her way to the farm, Fluttershy could get the North Entrance, and Jack had the Hospital covered. The two ponies looked in the sky, and they saw Rainbow Dash flying around, scouting for D.

"Well, this is as much as we can do, what next?" Jack asked Strongheart, who thought for a moment.

"Next..." Strong paused, "Next we should help scout around for him. I've been watching him for years, he doesn't hide too well." Strong giggled at her own joke, which got a smile from Jack. Before long, the town began to feel empty, and soon Pinkie bounced over to the pair.

"Jackie!" Pinkie shouted as she got to them, "I told them all to run away or to go inside, but there was this one unicorn who no matter how many times I told him to leave, he never left. I was worried something bad was gonna happen so I-"

"PINKIE!" Jack shouted, after failing to get her attention as she babbled on, "Look, lets save it for another time. Did you get everyone at the Market out?" Pinkie nodded, "Good, now we need to wait for our other friends." As the time passed, the bright and cheerful sky seemed to fade away. It soon began to darken like there were rain clouds forming above it, but there weren't the sky was just turning gray, oddly enough. Soon all of their friends began to show up, telling Jack and Strongheart about what they were able to get done. Applejack got her whole family to evacuate to Apploosa, Sweetiebelle was already in Canterlot with their parents, Rainbow had told Scootaloo to Scoot (horrible pun intended), and Fluttershy was able to get her animals to Canterlot or into the Everfree Forest. Spike however, wanted to stay to help. The eight ponies and a dragon looked to each other, it was time.

Jack led the group, and went inside of his home/shop. He was going to go into the basement, but it was locked by magic.

'_Now, where could he be? He obviously wants to challenge us, so he's not down there,_' Jack thought as he walked into his bedroom. The others followed him, and when he reached his own room and noticed what was in there, his jaw dropped. When the others approached him, they stared in shock and fear. There was a shelf with skulls on it, one was a Diamond Dog's, and the other three were Pony in nature. Jack walked over to them, and levitated a unicorn's skull. On the back of it, he saw the harp-like instrument icon carved into it.

"Lyra..." Jack said as he stared at it, then he rotated all of the other pony skulls, and he saw Caramel's three horseshoes mark on one, and another had a cloud with the sun peeking out over it, Cloud Kicker's mark. They all stared at them in disbelief, but their attention moved to a medium sized freeze-locker, like a smaller one than the one he had at the Hospital. When they opened it, they saw four shelves with some white-paper wrapped packages. Each shelf had a name on it, Goufe, Lyra, Caramel, and Cloud were all labeled on the front of them. What was in them, however, they had guessed by the pools of blood forming on the floor of the locker. They heard an eerie sound as they shut the locker, they then felt a strange air pass over them, and a voice rang out through the room.

"Really now, you must all zink I'm stupid or somezing. Hiding in my own house, ha!" D's voice told the group.

Jack grunted in annoyance, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

D laughed at them, "Vy vould I do zat? I'm having too much fun!" D then let out a gasp, "OH! I see you've found ze collection. Very nice, don't you zink? Somezing a lot of medical ponies like myself need."

Rainbow looked around the room, "Enough of this, show yourself punk!"

"Now now, Dashie, don't rush zings, zat causes problems," D told her in a calm tone, "I vill say zis, I'm not here. What kind of two-bit villain vould I be if I hid in my own home? A bad one, zats vat. Look, I'll give you a hint, a riddle, because zat vat all ze good villains do." D cleared his throat, "You know, I alvays love being ze center of attention. Good luck, and happy searching!" The strange presence faded, signaling he was gone.

"You know what, ah've been friends with Pinkie, and her crazy ways, but this guy is insane!" Applejack shouted as they left the house. They passed by Archimedes' cage, but he was nowhere to be found.

The group walked through the town, thinking about the riddle, when they heard the sound of wings flapping above them. When they looked up, they saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna decending down. The princesses touched down in front of them, and Twilight gave a sigh of relief.

"Princesses! You're here! We've successfully cleared the town, although about 60% of them stayed," Twilight told them, "They're hiding in their homes for the whole ordeal to be over."

"Twilight Sparkle, we are pleased to see you again!" Luna said, as she waved over to Twilight, who waved back. Luna then turned to Jack, "Thou must be Jack Doktor-Pie, adopted brother of the Element of Laughter, correct?" Jack nodded, "Hmm, we saw thou whenst Discord returned seven years back. We are pleased to meetst thou acquaintance."

"Same here, Princess Luna, but I wish we met under... better circumstances," Jack said as he extended a hoof to the night princess, who shook it.

"Yes, better circumstances indeed, now, what was it that has mine sister so concerned? The Nightmare is back once again?" Luna asked the group, who all nodded, "Hmm, and do thou nowst where it currently is?"

"If'in I remember this right, he gave us a riddle, to toy with us 'n' all, 'I always love being the center of attention.'" Applejack told the two Alicorns, who looked to each other in slight confusion.

"Wait," Celestia spoke up, confused, "He practically TOLD you where he was?" the surrounding ponies all nodded, "Not a very smart one, is he?"

"The Nightmare is in a deranged vessel, it simply wants to play with it's food..." Strongheart said, shuddering as she remembered the locker back in the house. The group chatted some more, but then they all heard a strange tune.

(www. Youtube watch?v=GIB4FHm_KLs) (psst, take out the spaces)

As the instruments got started, some fireworks launched off and in the dimming light, they saw it coming from the town square. As they galloped to it, they heard the music change and they could see D now standing on top of the fountain, with a ruined top hat and an evil look on his face.

"Velcome, vone and all! Velcome to Doktor's Extremely Exciting Magical Showdown! Now, if everypony vould please, be in a single file line..." D said as the music grew to a stop, "And I can get zis show on ze road!" Once he finished this, he shot a charged beam of energy, which exploded once it hit the ground.

"So, this is the Nightmare? A little angry unicorn? Surely you jest," Luna said, giggling a little. While she laughed, D grew angry, and launched another beam at Luna's hooves, which knocked her back.

"I, am NOT a 'Little Angry Unicorn!' I am a being of ze most powerful forces in ze whole of Equestria!" D yelled out, which startled the ponies. Luna got up and rubbed her neck with a hoof, she didn't care what it was, but it certainly hurt. Jack, however, had no time to think, as D focused on him first, and socked him in the cheek, which sent Jack flying back. Jack got up to retaliate, but D fired another charge at him, and sent him further back.

"You, are PAZETIC! I can't believe I even vanted you to join me! Ha, I might as vell of just finished you off seven years ago!" D shouted to him, thrilled he was so easily beating Jack. D let out a maniacal laugh as he kept watch on the pony.

Rainbow, however, was flying to the Nightmare pony to shut him up, "You. Do. Not. Hurt. My... FRIENDS!" Rainbow shouted as she impacted with D, and sent the evil pony tumbling to a building, of which, he hit the wall.

D let out an animalistic growl, "If zat's how you vant to play it..." and he charged up a purple aura around his horn, then let the spell out. The beams scattered and they hit Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Princess Celestia. When the flashes subdued, Rainbow and Fluttershy had a band of magic around their mouth, legs, and over their wings. Applejack's bands were around her mouth and legs while Rarity's were around her mouth, legs, and a ring around her horn, and cancelled her magic. Celestia, however, got both of these, and the banded ponies were rendered useless on the battlefield. Twilight Pinkie and Spike went to check on their friends, while Strongheart and Luna helped Jack back up. Jack and D stood up at the same time, and glared at each other.

D made the first move, trying to slam his hoof into Jack, who dodged it and countered with a hook to D's ribs. D growled in frustration, and began to rapidly swing at Jack, who kept dodging.

"Vy... Von't... You... DIE!" D said in between punches.

Jack laughed, "Looks like the all powerful Nightmare couldn't even hit a wall." Jack ducked under a high hook and jabbed D in the gut twice. D doubled over, "I'm the pathetic one? It took you nearly my entire life to take me over, and I still recovered. You aren't as powerful as you thought."

"Heh... heh... heh... I didn't need to fight you... I just needed to stall you," D said, faking weakness, then when Jack's defense was down, he slammed his hoof on the top of Jack's head. D ran over to the fountain, and flipped a rock to reveal a shiny, red button.

"Pinkie, ven you see a big, shiny, lovely button, vat do you do?" D said in a joking tone.

Pinkie, not missing a beat, quickly replied, "You push it silly! Like this!" Pinkie bounced and landed on the button, and a klaxon siren rang out, "uh... oh..." Pinkie said as the ground began to shake. The fountain had stopped, and the ground began to crack. Before long, a large metallic object began to rise from the earth. When it stopped rising, it was a fearful piece of machinery, full with buzz saws, prods, scalpels, bone saws, and other more gruesome objects. The part that was most terrifying, was the dried blood staining the machine and the parts.

D let out a maniacal laugh, "Zank you, Pinkie! Now, vat say ve get zis show on ze road!" Strongheart saw this, and realized what they were dealing with. He wasn't deranged like she thought. He wasn't blinded by fury. He was a cunning, murderous, monstrosity that was about to wreak havoc among Ponyville.

"Jack, wake up," Strong said as she shook the stallion, "Jack, come on! Jack!" She continued shaking him and getting faster, until he finally snapped his eyes open.

"Huh! Wha?" Jack sputtered as he looked around, his head hurt like hell, and there was a lot of laughing. "Wha... what's going on?" Jack got his answer when he saw the giant machine begin to stir.

'_Oh no..._' Jack thought remembering his vision of the machine in the center of Ponyville, with destruction everywhere. Jack needed to stop this.

D was fooling about on one of the command ledges of the machine.

"Hmm, let's see, red switch goes down," D pushed it and the machine's many arms moved slightly before spinning, "Dial to ze left," the platforms that ponies were to be strapped to opened their clasps, "Hmm," D thought, as he typed away at the keyboard on the station, and the arms with claws began to extend. Just as he wanted. It was time for him to harvest this town for all it has.

"D! STOP!" Jack yelled, as he reached the bottom of the machine, "You will NOT do this!"

"Hahaha! Just TRY to stop me!" D taunted as he set the giant machine on autopilot. The machine wirred to life, and the ponies (and dragon) watching had looks of fear on their faces. The machine's arms went into a cottage's window, and pulled out a panicking Bon Bon.

"What going on!" she said as she was hooked down onto the platform, and it jerked to the left, and another pony was hooked in. The machine was slow at first, but soon began to pick up a faster pace. As the platforms shifted, they began to spiral up the sides of the machine.

"Stop the machine D." Jack said as the evil pony landed in front of him after jumping off the command center.

D chuckled, "Now, vy vould I do zat?" The sound of a saw wirring up caught his attention, "Ooooh! It's about to get to ze good part!" D then magically held all of the onlooking ponies' heads and turned them to where Bon Bon was, and that was right before the next station, the first saw. Unknown to D, however, the magic also wore down the bound ponies' bands. The blade spun, and the helpless mare let out a scream of horror, that turned to pain as the saw cut open the mare's body, splashing blood onto everypony on the machine, on the floor, and more importantly D.

D shuddered, "Oooooh... zat's ze stuff..." D rubbed the blood into his fur and tasted the blood on his hoof, "Mmmm."

As the ponies slowly made it around the machine to be cut open, Jack was astonished, "How... How could you?"

"How could I? How could you forget me? How could you try and eliminate me? How could you call me veak? Vell," D said and then held jack in place, and magically thrusted Jack to the ground, "Vell... VOU," D began to lift his hind legs in the air, "IS ZE VEAK VONE NOW!" D slammed his back hooves on Jack's head, causing a sickening 'CRAK' as the skull was smashed.

"JACK!" Strongheart, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow yelled out. Rainbow broke the magic, and the other bound ponies followed suit. Rainbow flew over to Strongheart, and saw blood pooling around Jack's head. D laughed as he saw the ponies wtith their distraught looks.

D also noticed Rainbow and Strongheart were about to cry, "Aww, vat's ze matter, little fillies gonna cry? Oh waaah," D mocked, and the two mares looked up and glared at him. Fluttershy, who had been silent the entire time, joined them. Then, Rarity and Applejack walked up, followed by Twilight and Pinkie. Finally, the Princesses walked into the group of angered mares.

"No one..." Rainbow started.

"Will ever..." Fluttershy said, quiet but angry.

"Any of our..." Luna added, voice wavering in anger.

"FRIENDS!" the entire group shouted at once, and for the first time, D was truly afraid.

(Let's see what our friend Spike is doing...)

Spike grabbed onto a large bolt in the side of the wall. Spike had seen what D did to Jack, and knew what he had to do. He had to stop the machine. Spike was climbing the side of the machine, and he was making headway to the command center. Spike looked down, he had been climbing for what felt like hours. However, when he looked down, he saw he had climbed a whopping... two feet. Spike's happiness faded. He had only gone two feet. He looked back up and continued on his epic journey. At least, in his mind it was epic.

(Now, where's Jack? Oh great, in his mind again)

Jack groaned as he lifted his head, and saw nothing but bright white around him. Naturally, he was curious as to where he was.

"Where... am I?" Jack said as he looked around, and soon, a black hole opened directly under him, and he plummeted. Soon, he landed on a dark black floor, and there was a ray of sunlight coming down in front of him. Jack stood up, and moved towards the light, only to have it 'move' back, never getting closer to it. Soon, he heard a sound like a giggling filly, and he saw a young pink filly skipping along, she had a blank flank, and long, straight, pink hair for her mane and tail. Jack found this familiar, from when he was a young colt.

The giggle was so... Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie?" Jack asked, and the little filly turned and saw him.

"Oh! You're awake! That's good I was beginning to worry," Young Pinkie said, and sighed. When she did this however, her eyes flashed to a bright green before returning to normal.

"Wait... you're not Pinkie..." Jack stated, as he backed away, "Your eyes... they just..."

"Of course I'm not Pinkie! I found this as a memory in here, so I decided to just, play around until you woke up." The filly said, before a green aura covered her and she became a visage of Derpy Hooves.

"So... who are you? And before you dismiss me like _he_ did, I want to know who's messing around in here," Jack told her, while tapping on his head for emphasis.

"You can call me Chryst, I was just minding my own business, then you showed up." Chryst explained, "You took quite the kick. It shattered your cute little head. So, after you arrived, I rebuilt you so you're ready to go back in there. Just, try to stay safe this time."

Jack sighed in relief, "Thank you, Chryst, I don't even know you, and yet you're helping me... thank you."

"You can go into the lightwell now, you'll be back in the realm of living soon," Chryst told him, and he gave her a little hug and left through the light.

(In the realm of the living)

The elements of harmony, along with the princesses and Strongheart, were fighting, dodging and winning against D. The evil stallion was able to punch Pinkie away from him, but Applejack and Rainbow quickly swarmed him, then they were followed by the others. During the action, the machine continued to slice open ponies and pick their organs out, drowning the area with screams and splashes of blood. D was in pain. He was hurting all over from the beat down he was receiving. Somehow, he lost all of his power, and was as weak as the ponies he was fighting.

After a few more punches, the Nightmare inside of him took over, "ENOUGH!" D shouted, his voice growing darker and sinister, and throwing off the ponies, "I have had ENOUGH of this FOOLISHNESS!" D's body began to be covered in a dark aura, and the True Nightmare had been summoned forth. D's arms lengthened, and on each end, he grew clawed hands. D's legs became more dragon-like, growing feet with a spike on the heels, and claws on his toes. His face, was the least transformed, but it was more grotesque by comparison. His eyes had doubled, one pair was wider with a reptilian-like eyeslit, the second was almost a pure circular pupil. His mouth was the most changed, with his teeth growing larger and more serrated, and growing a vertical based jaw perpendicular to the original horizontal jaw. His 'lips' were now at ninety degree angles.

(D will make warped noises, due to the transformation, they will be labeled with []'s,and are supposed to be read like he pauses in mid sentence, also, yes, they DO sound nasty.)

D began to make strange sounds as he rose, and opened his malformed jaw, to show row after row of teeth inside, "Behold! [_shiirk_] Ze True Nightmare! [_shraaah_] Prepare for your final [_haaar_] moments!"

Luna began to back away, and the other ponies followed suit, "He's... he's returned!" Luna squeaked out, as the Nightmare noticed her.

"Oh... Voona, so nice to see you again... ah, and you've grown since our last [_fshar_] encounter. Zis time, however, I'm not here for you. I saw how useless you ver to be beaten by six young [_snaaaaar_] fillies viz some fancy rocks," it said, as it smiled sinisterly, "I'm here to end it." Nightmare grabbed Twilight by some long black vines that sprouted from it's now upright back, then tossed her aside. The vines grabbed each pony, and began to toss them in the air, laughing at the juggling. After a few seconds, D threw them all down to the ground, and laughed at their pain. "You are all [_sharvk_] nozing but pazetic little foals! Time for it to END!"

Jack heard one word, "End".

"End."

"End."

"...End."

"...end." as it began to fade out, and before long, he heard nothing, and was left in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"END!" The voice returned louder than before, and Jack's eye's snapped open and he slowly stood up.

D laughed as he was covered in blood from the ponies above him. He laughed when he slammed the ponies in the ground. Ah, it was a good day to be the bad guy, because this time, the bad guy wins!

"[_saaark_] Today, I declare a new era! [_neeeeew_]" D looked at the ponies he was having so much fun playing with, the white alicorn was especially bruised and cut, while the others had their fair share of marks, "A new era, in vich [_snaaar_] ze villain ALVAYS VIN!"

Jack trotted up behind D, he wasn't afraid of this... thing, he had to end this here, "D. Put. Them. Down."

D dropped the ponies, and one side of eyes twitched, "Vat..." D turned around, and saw Jack standing there, "HOW ARE YOU [_snaaaaaarq_] NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE ALIVE!"

"I wanted to end you. I will not have your presence tainting me any longer," Jack said coldly as he narrowed his eyes. In reality, he couldn't kill D, not like this at least, he towered over Jack and let out a loud roar, fully opening his mouth, his thousand teeth shining in the light of the fires around them.

(MUSIC CUE! :D www. Youtube watch?v=kvZEzEOPRfw)

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Come get me tough guy!" he then jump onto a metal platform with Colgate, a nice unicorn mare, who was so far lucky not to have been killed, due to the machine was... stopped? Jack quickly broke the lock on her bonds with her magic and she jumped down, and went to inspect the fallen fighters for Ponyville. Jack hopped to the next one, and a pegasus colt was on it, but wasn't able to save him as D grabbed the bound pony with his vines, and crushed his body, causing an explosion of blood and organs. Jack shook his head and jumped to the next and the next platforms to get to the control panel, freeing any bound ponies he could before D had killed them in increasingly gruesome ways. Jack hopped down onto the ledge with the panel, and saw Spike there, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Spike? What are you..." Jack questioned, but Spike glared at him.

"Well, while you were busy being DEAD I climbed up here and stopped it... I just did too, now that thing's gonna get here and ruin all of my work!" Spike threw his arms up in the air, and was about to continue on, but noticed he was floating off the edge of the small platform.

"What are you doing! I'm trying to be the hero!" Spike yelled.

"I'm getting you to safety. Help the others get the princesses and them up, I'll deal with D. you ARE a hero Spike, just not today." Jack said, then dropped him down, and Colgate caught him. D came around the corner, and placed the vices behind him, so Jack couldn't escape.

"You zought you could stop me? [_haaaaaaar_] On my retribution day?[_hmpf_] Zis is the day zings get changed to the vay zey SHOULD be![_gnaaaark_]" D said as he opened his mouth fully, "Only two options, [_sssssar..._] Jackie Boy, stay and die, or jump and die. [_gnarf_] Make your choice." Jack looked over to the ground, searching for a place he could land, when D stepped closer.

"Well, D, been fun and all but... BYE!" Jack said as he jumped off the ledge.

Jack plummeted until he fell in something wet and squishy. He opened his eyes to find himself in a vat of harvested organs.

_'Oh god... I'm gonna be sick...' _Jack thought as he was neck deep in stomachs and intestinal tracks. After some seriously scarce breathing, he pushed himself out and jumped down to the ground. He galloped to his fallen friends and noticed how badly they were beat up. Strongheart regenerated almost instantly from being within range of her gem.

"Jack! You're alive!" Strong trotted to him, then stopped, "but you're smelly."

Jack was annoyed by this, "Oh, I only jumped into a _VAT OF ORGANS_ to only _SAVE MY LIFE_!" Jack was in an extremely lucky position. D is unaware he survived, not wanting anything to do with a coward like Jack for abandoning it all. Jack focused all of his magic into his healing spells, and soon, the ponies began to one by one, rise from their unconscious slumber, the last two being Luna and Celestia. Due to how much Jack had put in already, Celestia's wounds were healed, but she was still sore from all of the beatings she suffered. The group all looked to Jack, bloodstained and covered in grime, the look of a true leader in battle. Jack sighed, he knew what he had to do.

"You all go, I'll keep him distracted here," Jack told them, but all of their faces went to shock.

"No, we've been through so much together! No way we're backing down now!" Rainbow said as she flew over to Jack's side, only to be shoved back over to the others.

"NO! Look, you all are the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses of Equestria, if you were to die here, think of the future. Celestia, Luna, you two are the best princesses in the history of Terra. The Elements of Harmony, world-renown heroes. Me, I'm just a unicorn no one knows, I dont have any bloodline family that will miss me, so you can't die here, go, I can hold him off or end him while you all escape." Jack said, and began to walk back to the machine. Strongheart followed him, and supplied him with some energy he had lost during the healing of the others.

"So, is this the end Jack?" Strong asked, her voice wavering, but she still had a look of determination.

Jack looked at her and smiled, "If it is, I wouldn't prefer it any other way." Jack might not admit it, but he had done a lot this day. He has gotten D out of his mind, got his friends safe, and now, he's going to end it with ending D, The True Nightmare.

D reached the bottom of the machine, and noticed the lack of is pony play toys. D looked around. The machine was stopped, but he had restarted it. And now the ponies that weren't found by the first wave of claws were going to be harvested now, and with no interruptions, it would all go as planned.

"Gah, zose... damned [_daaar_] ponies... all I need is ze blood of innocence, and I vill be complete..." D said as he sat on a fruit stand he converted into his own chair. "Ze strange zing is... ven Jack vas dead... [_deraarf_] I lost the powers... but... gah! Vy am I zinking about zis now... I have blood [_skiiirkal_] to harvest!" D thought aloud, and with a smile, he heard a new wave of ponies being pulled to the machine. Jack and Strongheart had sneaked upon him, and heard his thoughts aloud. Strong knew what the problem was, but, it was also the key for the True Nightmare to be released into the world unbounded. D got up, and looked around him, and it was then he noticed the two ponies.

"Jack Doktor... you are becoming a major pain [_shivra_]_..._ vy must you constantly tail [_urtave_] me, and inturrupt me?" D asked, getting thoroughly annoyed with the stallion's constant survivability and pestering.

"You must be stopped D, you were bad thoughts of mine that grew out of control. You. Must. Die." Jack said bluntly.

"and if I refuse?" D pondered, trying to pester the unicorn.

"Then you will die all the same!" Jack yelled as he fired a beam spell, and it hit D's face.

"GRAAAH! [_**SHURTAVAL**_] YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" D roared, then grabbed Jack with his vines and used his clawed hand to rip the flesh off the stallion's face. After making a series of gashes, he tossed Jack and grabbed Strongheart.

"YOU TOO SHAL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" the monstrosity roared again, but was burned but Strongheart resisting him.

"You will NOT effect me! I am your jailer, you are my prisoner, I control you!" Strong yelled out as her radiating glare burned at D. She immediately ran to Jack, who was in horrible shape. His face was carved off, leaving bone showing. She returned her body to Jack's necklace, and patched up his face somewhat.

'_Jack! I have given you my powers. You can take him on now. Go Jack, send him to the Abyssm!_' Strong cheered Jack on in his mind as he got up. He looked to his hooves to realize they were radiating light. He looked at himself and realized he was a larger, stockier, alicorn. He got up and he flashed ahead and was back at D again, and at the same height of the 8 ft tall Ruler of Dark.

"True Nightmare." Jack began, his voice becoming more ominous and otherworldly, "You are to be eradicated and returned to the Abyssm. You do not have a choice in this matter."

"NO CHOICE! [_**SHURKARAK**_] FINE, ALLOW ME TO MAKE MY OWN!" D roared out, and charged towards the Radiant Jack, who dodged it and countered with a blow to the back of the Nightmare's head. Jack's back was now to the machine. In his mind, if this worked right, he could take out two birds with one stone.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" D yelled as he lunged at Jack, who flashed upwards and cause D to smash directly into the machine. The machine crumpled and groaned as it continued to try and operate, but the major axles were bent inside, so as the machine continued moving, it began to tear itself apart. As parts fell, one slab of metal ruptured the vacuum tube for the vats that filtered the blood. When it ruptured, the pressurized containers suffered a catastrophic malfunction as they exploded, strewing their contents across the field.

"Stand down Nightmare. This fight is over!" Jack commanded as D moved closer.

"NO! I have come TOO FAR to lose now!" D shouted as he charged at Jack. Jack and D locked hooves/claw and their powers began to rip each other apart, but they continued as the town around them was smashed and destroyed. Jack radiance ripped the Nightmare off of D, while the dark presence wore down the radiant light. As the lock continued, they eventually lost their enhanced powers, and it was down to the white unicorn Jack, and the twisted vision Doktor. Soon, Doktor gained the upper hand, and threw Jack to the ground, while Strongheart came into the world to stop the stalemate. Jack completely exhausted from the battle and the day's event's faded in and out of consciousness, until his head hit the ground with a thud.

"Don't Vorry! Ze REAL Doktor can fix zis!" Doktor yelled as he tried to stop the explosions of the machine with his magic, only to see it was for naught. Doktor's eyes widened, "VAT! VER DID ZAY GO!"

"You IDIOT! Right now, you're NOT the nightmare, you're just an evil half. HE," Strong scolded as the area around them began to clutter with machines, and the explosions grew louder, "is your OTHER half!"

"And this means..." Doktor said, at a loss for words.

"If he dies! YOU die!" Heart said as she kept a shield over the three, stopping the debris, "Grab him, I can't keep this up much longer!" Doktor quickly grabbed Jack's unmoving body, and the two ponies ran out of the shield, into the exploding land ahead, as the machine's core made a slowly increasing charging sound.

All seemed lost, for the Ponyville survivors who made their way to Canterlot. The road ahead was uncertain, the princesses needed medical attention, Rainbow Dash was in hysterics saying she could help Jack. The group of 15 ponies, and one dragon, had finally quieted down thanks to a demand from Celestia, who had a headache from who-knows-where. As the group walked, Twilight was thinking about what was going to happen next.

She looked around her, Nopony was happy. Twilight had hoped the strong pony she befriended would make it out of it all, but, then again, the odds of Jack beating that monster, and not overexerting himself in the process were slim. She looked over to Rainbow. The blue pegasus' face was stained in tears and they kept crying, silently. Applejack, who was next to the depressed pegasus, was carrying an unconscious Fluttershy. Shy had fainted sometime on the trip out of the town. Must have finally hit her. Rarity was just... neutral. She looked scared but brave, sad but happy, surprised but expectant. Pinkie, her mane was flat, just, flat. It wasn't poofed, she wasn't smiling, she wasn't angry. She lost family... Twilight would never feel that pain. She didn't want to. They all continued walking, when a sound seemed to permeate the air. It was quiet at first. It sounded like when Rainbow was making a Sonic Rainboom, slowly charging up.

_~vooooooooooo..._

"What's that noise?" Luna asked, worried of something else.

_...ooooooOOOOOOOO..._

The other ponies began to look around, then Colgate saw something, from the way they came, "Hey! Guys! Look!" She said as she pointed to their old home. There was a high amount of light coming from it.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_

"What the-" Twilight began, but was interrupted when the light became a large fireball that extended high into the sky. Something big just exploded. Rainbow's face went from slight forced sadness, to a full out break down. Rainbow laid there as the gust from the explosion blew a few of the ponies back while the conscious Elements of Harmony, and the Princesses comforted her, crying their own tears. They had known a pony, who sacrificed himself to let as many as possible live. Nopony would forget his story, the tale of a single pony, The Tale of a Doktor.


	12. Credits

**Credits- Tales of a Doktor**

**Characters, concepts, and general My Little Pony rights- Hasbro**

**Songs used:**

** A Little Heart to Heart- Valve Studio Orchestra [ch.1]**

** Coming Undone- KoRn (had to reword the lyrics) [ch.7]**

** Death is a Carousel- Valve Studio Orchestra [ch. 10]**

** Battlefield- Blind Guardian [ch. 10]**

**Chapter title references:**

** Chapter three- Phrase peons say in Warcraft III**

** Chapter four- Achievement in World of Warcraft**

** Chapter five- Eurobeat Brony: Discord, phrase in the song**

** Chapter seven- Reference to song used in the chapter**

** Chapter nine- Title of the story**

**Special thanks (corporations):**

** Pandora, Internet Radio- Kept me interested, and helped find song for Ch.7**

** Youtube- Same as Pandora**

** - provided somewhere I could upload this**

**Notes to friends/fellow authors:**

** Timefather64- **Dear father of time, I know I tampered with your timelines in Ch. 7, but it was necessary. I have a request of you. From what reviews I have seen, you can make some crazy stuff. One day, me and you need to have a chat on skype, to see just what we can make.

** NeOnBrOnY- **Johnny Martin, why did you change your name to ransom note? Anyway, you are a good friend, and if it wasn't for you adding Doktor to your story, this lovely fiction never would have happened. Brohoof to ya man! /)

** Silas Grimm- **Mr. Grimm, I want to thank you for giving me advice all those months back. I hope I haven't disappointed you with the recent chapters. You are one of the few fine gents I have met on this wild internet, and I am honored to have met you, and for you to have given me a shoutout in your own story.

** Jexxazrez- **Ah, the author of A Change in Heart, you were one these selected few to have caught my attention and made me hope to go back to my own story. Which, as you can see I did. Thanks to you, I may have Queen Chrysalis more than just a cameo in the sequel, because you showed me what an author can do to an official character to make it like their own.

** Bronyz4ever90- **The man behind The Urchin and the Princess. Our stories have very little in common, you have a HiE story, mine is strictly pony. Your character does parkour, mine... uh... chops up ponies... hmm... I guess we have one thing in common: our characters are named Jack! :D

** Najee- **Najee, the person responsible for slutty Negativeunicorns that will F**k a man dry. No seriously, this is his story. And honestly, I LOVE IT! You sir, have some creativity, that I will never match, Ch. 10 here got heated, but look at Nightmare Unicorn's Night Forge party. THATS the gutwrench factor I want here for the killings, but it... why cant I get it to work?

** Ben&Bruce (IRL friends)- **Ben and Bruce, you are the only people in my town I personally told about this story. And, because of me, Ben, you became a Brony. Now, you have surpassed me in the levels of Bronyism, Bruce, you're the coolest guy I've met. Dont let the uh... 'haters' (oh god, is that the right term?) get you down!


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The author stretched, and looked at his clock. It was five in the morning, on a Sunday.

'_Maybe I can sleep in now that it's done..._' The author thought, as he looked around his room. As he was about to lay in his bed, he grew still.

'_IDEAAAA~_' He thought as he hopped in his chair and sat down at the open Word Document. He wrote in big caps in the middle of the page:

IT'S NOT DONE YET!

Deep in the heart of the Mohoofie Desert, which borders Apploosa, a shrouded young pony walked over to a small mountain, and looked around. When they were satisfied, they slid open a panel on the mountain to reveal a keypad. After another scouting, they entered the code and went inside. As they walked through the narrow halls, lights above them came on. When they had reached the antechamber, they had kneeled down to a figure in the main chair.

"Welcome, young colt, were you followed?" the shadowed one asked.

"No, I'm much better than that." the shrouded colt answered in a slight Manechester accent. (British for you other folks out there)

The shadowed one turned to the large monitor on his side, "Good, good... as lovely as it is seeing you, what is your purpose today?"

The shrouded pony looked down, "I have bad news about the Gamma Operation, Overwatcher..."

"Gamma Operation, wasn't that the Nightmare Upbringing?" the Overwatcher asked, "Last I saw, it was becoming a beautiful success."

"Well, unfortunately, the Nightmare was dissipated, and the original host had died. Leaving the post-nightmare half to die as well," The colt replied, "The Operators aren't sure what the next step is."

"Hmm, wait... Gamma Subject... DIED!" the Overwatcher yelled, slamming it's arm down, making a loud clang on the metal chair. "How... did he... die...?" the Overwatcher asked weakly.

"SIR! Your levels!" the colt said, and a burst of steam was released, and the colt sighed in relief, "We haven't found the cause of death, we just know that the Operators can't pick up the vital signal."

"Hmm... O-71!" the Overwatcher yelled, and a pair of glowing eyes drifted into the room, "Access the archives, relay to me what Omega Plan 64-91 is."

After a round of clicking and a release of steam, a metallic voice carried out, "OMEGA PLAN 64-91: COMPLETE REBOOT OF PLANETARY TIMEWARE SYSTEMS"

the Overwatcher smiled, "Excellent... Colt, leave here, don't cause any suspicions! Return in thirty days, and ONLY return before then if it is an emergency."

"Yes sir," said the colt as he trotted out of the room, and through the hall, and out the secret entrance.

Meanwhile, two spectral forms, a pair of ponysprites, escaped from the room using an exhaust pipe. One, a more purple colored one that resembled a stallion, looked over to the other, a green colored mare.

"Told you," the purple one said, "deal vas ten bits if I knew vat vas happening!"

The green sprite facehooved, "Fine, fine, ten bits to the evil one. Now, can we get back to what we were doing?"

The purple one blankly stared into space, "Vich vas?"

"Ugh... " the green one started, "Look, just, come with me..."

The purple sprite smiled, and when the green one flew off, he turned to the readers, "Don't vorry, you'll find out next time!" he gave a wink and then flew off after the other sprite.


	14. Requests page

Request(s) from the author:

I have a few requests for my readers! (more may be added later as I prepare the next story)

* * *

><p>I am making a sequel, and i am having difficulty making up a name, i have two ideas, so if you are interested, PM me about which one is better.<p>

option one: Path to Redemption

option two: Haunt of the Name

option three: Come up with one yourself, and PM me the idea (if it's really stupid, i won't use it, just to let you know)

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Richard E and Timefather for their name contributions, and i shall do a mix of both!<p>

next story title: Trials of the Doktor: Stepping Back

* * *

><p>request #2:<p>

I would like to add a few OC's, because of the fact ToD was slightly dry in character development. If I were to add some OC's, I can possibly fix that. If anyone is interested, please PM me as well

* * *

><p>629/12

Well, Trials of a Doktor will be up tommorow, hope to see you all there! this is simply a bump for this story for people who want to read it before the sequel shows up.


End file.
